Times of the Pheonix
by kalimecat
Summary: Zuko and Katara's 16 year old daughter searches to discover her own destiny
1. Chapter 1

Times of the Phoenix

Zeta had been running, running fast through the grassy plains that were on the outskirts of the small fishing village, Ty Lo. Ty lo was but one of several small villages to fall prey to violent vigilantes. Killings had been happening for a while now. A public official would end up dead in the streets it seemed every month. The situation had gotten out of hand and panic was flooding through the populous of the Fire Nation. So the Fire Lord had called in the Yu Yan, the most elite and stealthy branch of the Fire Nation military. The Yu Yan were a group of skillful archers. Their marksmanship was legendary and unrivaled by any in the world. They claimed they took their roots from the crafty Blue Spirit. She was Yu Yan, she was also the daughter of the Fire Lord, but at this moment that mattered little. She would not see herself as Princess Zeta daught of Katara and Fire Lord Zuko, heir to the throne, now she was Zeta Yu Yan Archer.

And as such, she chased after this villain with great precision. He was fast. Dressed in black clothes like what a ninja would wear. A circle with a bird in the middle made of red thread was the only color he had on him. Her outfit wasn=t much more ornate, it was a warriors uniform. She wore muddy brown pants, and a burgundy vest and under shirt that had gold threading and beading all around. The mud colored pants stopped slightly half way down the calf and the rest of her leg was bound like it was wrapped in a bandage. She had on flat black shoes that made her footfalls silent. A Yu Yan was always noted by the markings warn on their face. They painted their faces red masks around the eyes like racoons and dots of the forehead near the eyesbrows, this was taken from the oldest known Firebending culture, the sun warriors.

She shot her arrows desperately at him, but amazingly this assassin managed to escape each arrow. Disgraceful. Yu Yan did not miss their targets. Zeta bit her lip in frustration as she pulled out and fired arrow after arrow only to see the fiend jump and dodge. The soon went past the field clearing and the target started running toward the woods. AS they approached Zeta leapt into a tree. The man dressed in black thought he=d lost her. And though he was panting pput on air of confidence. It was a false hope. No soon had he caught his breath and started to stroll casually did Zeta spring forth from out a tree. She sprang forth silently. She didn't make a battle cry, for Yu Yan did not usually do that sort of thing. But Her large bow and arrow were tucked tight and she started right at him her eyes unflinching as she seemed to aim for his heart. Before he could blink the arrow had grazed the side of his rib and he found himself pinned to a tree. He gasped but yet another arrow flew toward him locking one foot in place.

Desperate now, he swung his free foot in front of him creating a firewall. He had hopped that would give him time to get detached from the tree, but once again this youth miscalculated as Zeta pointed her arrow through the flame and then walked through the Firewall herself. The only feature that could be made of the young man were his piercing gold eyes and they widened.

"You are under arrest," Zeta said breathlessly, but she tried to look strong as she held her arrow steady still aimed at his chest. "You are under arrest in the name of Fire Lord Zuko," she announced.

"I think not," The masked man stated cockily as he shot a fire blast from his free foot. The blast was huge. Zeta jumped back dropping her weapons and readied herself in a fighting stance. It was the simple first position move for Firebending. It wasn't very impressive, but nonetheless her face was set like flint and she was unmoved. Without a moments difference the firebending assassin broke free from the bark of the tree. He scoffed at Zeta's stance. He took on a position of his own and He flung his hands out in front of him and created two great fire-whips. He began swinging them at Zeta who had to jump back and do acrobatic tumbles to avoid being burnt. But finally he had backed her up near the back of a cave and she couldn't use fancy foot work to run. She began blocking his fierce whips. It took a lot of her and weakened her. She fell to her knees not yet beaten. He came over to her with a cocky swagger. He nudged up her chin to get a better look at her face. She was a beautiful. She was medium color semi-skinned but far from pale, Amber gold eyes and ebony colored hair. Before he could utter a word Zeta pulled Fire Dagger from behind her back and attempted to try and fight the young maan that way. Her moves were quick rapid and agile, she pushed him back, but he shot a powerful fire bast to her stomach she hadn't had the time to deflect the blow. Everything with black.

When Princess Zeta came to, about two days ago she had arrived back at the Fire Nation Royal Place. The Finest physicians on call to even her slightest whimper of discomfort. She felt humiliated. She had begged her father to allow her to go with The Yu Yan to do this special task. She promised him that she was capable and here she had proved she wasn=t. She had failed. She had allowed the culprit to escape and therefore let down the reputation of the entire Yu Yan. Leuitnant Bing Bing who was in charge of the Yul Yan had come to visit Princess Zeta a day ago and she had insisted that the squadron had been more concerned about her health than culprits, but the Yu Yan were legendary their reputation was everything to them. She knew that no one truly just shrugged the matter off so easily.

She was lying in her bed, day dreaming mostly, she had suffered some heavy burns around her mid section and the doctor had prescribed rest for the royal. She was sitting there over come with how much she felt like a failure when all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. A slow sing-songy voice approached. "Princess Zeta" he said, "May I come in?" A white haired, partially balding, chubby face man appeared at the door.

"Uncle Iroh!" she exclaimed, "Come in! Come in!" she beckoned as she tried to straighten her bed sheets around her.

He came dressed in armored looking clothes and holding as old black teapot and two small teacup. "I was on my way to the war room," he began with a chuckle, "and then I realized I hadn't had any tea yet today and I thought maybe you hadn't had any either so I thought you might like to join me," he said taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

She looked at him with a cock-eyed glance. "Uncle you know very well I'm on 3 different teas right now," she playfully scolded.

"Oh and so you are my dear, how could I forget," he slapped himself on the forehead. A silly grin on his face. "I bet you're sick and tired of tea," He shook his head as he passed her a cup and began to pour the kettles contents inside. "Just hold this for your old uncle will yah?" he asked still chuckling slightly.

"Mmm," Zeta hummed as she sniffed the fragrance that wafted to her nostrils from the steaming cup. "Is that red ginsing?"

"Oh you have a nose for tea my dear girl. Yes it is."

"You better pour me a little of that, uncle." she explained and so the elderly gentleman did so. The cheers the cups and then each to a sip. Sighing gratefully afterward. The both had completely satisfied looks etched on their faces. Zeta had taken after her uncle in his love for tea. Her father had never much acquired a taste for the stuff and in the southern water tribe tea wasn't a beverage for polite drinking. It was for the sick so her mother never cared for it much. "Thank you Uncle," she added.

"It is a honor Zeta," he nodded gracious back to her.

"Please uncle," she began as she turned her head downward and away from him. "Please do not speak of honor." she stated,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there is no honor in my presence," She blurted angrily. Like her father Zeta was broody sort of spirit.

"Of course there is Zeta, you are princess, heir to the throne, a Firebender and Yu yan archer..." Her uncle could have listed a million other things but she cut him off bitterly

"I'm a horrible firebender. I'm one of the weakest I've ever seen and at my age... my stage!" she protested.

"Zeta you arent all that bad," he patted her on the back. She glared up at him her eyes misty. "I mean you aren't bad at all. You are very good..."

"And I don't even have the right to think about calling myself Yu Yan! After how that criminal escaped! OOOH!" she wailed, "I am a disgrace!"

"Zeta that's not true. It was only your first time," he great-uncle tried to reassure her.

"I have done nothing in my life worthy of Honor," She insisted.

"Zeta just being who you are is worthy of honor," Iroh Insisted as he raised her chin so that they could look at each other. "You are beautiful, like your mother, and brave like he too. You are hard working and dedicated like Zuko, you are a good friend, good daughter, great niece!" he teased. A smile slipped across her red painted lips (typical for good firenation girl).

"Oh Uncle do you mean it?" she asked hopefully as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She was practically a waterbender the way she cried. General Iroh Nodded. "Oh but I know papa is disappointed," she said nervously referencing Zuko.

"He's not disappointed in You Zeta, he's been worried sick about you and he was worried when you left. He is glad you are back home safe,' Iroh explained.

"I told him I could do it, but I didn't I failed, She repeated.

"You did do it Zeta, it may not have turned out the way you would have liked but you fought with the Yu yan there is no failure in that. Now you must rest young one." The Old general tried to soothe his very upset niece. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. She hadn't been doing much the past two days being that no one would ever let her out of bed, but amazingly enough she still felt tired.

After a moment or two in silence she opened her eyes again, the glowed with fire, "I will regain my honor, Uncle...I promise you that." she looked him square in the eye. She was so serious. That wasn't really like Zeta in general she had a more light hearted approach to life, but she was stubborn like both her parents and prideful like Zuko. If she was faced with a challenge she would rise to the occasion of that much her uncle was positive, but he hoped that she would not be too much like her father and push herself to the brink all for the sake of honor. Iroh sighed and stroked her jet black hair as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeta had to get out of bed. She couldn't take being cooped up inside all day. It was nearly night fall now, but night time was her favorite time of day. This was unusual for Firebenders, but it was the way of the water tribe people. She wrapped a pink robe around herself and poked her head out of her door. There were guards posted at each end to make sure the Princess could rest with out disturbance. _Drats!_ she thought to herself. _Trapped_. If she was going to get out she was going to have to be sneaky. She ran to her balcony window. She could look out there and see the entire Imperial city glistening like thousands of little embers. This was her home. With that she decided to tie a few of her silky bed sheets together so that she could slip down the side of the balcony after all the gardens seemed vacant enough and she wouldn't be out long.

She climbed down the balcony window that lead to the garden. The Fire Palace was surrounded by many beautiful gardens, but her favorite garden was the Queens estate. It had several ponds and shady willow trees grew there and in the spring time the blossomed with gorgeous red buds and it looked lovely. There were some lovely pagodas and sitting benches in the garden too. She went by the pond. The turtle ducks that had always been her delight seemed to be sleeping for the night, but the large orange Koi fish swam placidly through the gray looking waters. She smiled as she saw the pattern to which the fish moved. She thought of the story that Avatar Aang had told her about the time he went to ride an Elephant Koi on Kyoshi. Then she thought of how her mother told her that the true identity of the moon and ocean spirits, guardians of the Water Tribe had taken the forms of Koi. The Siege of the North Pole had always been one of her favorite stories that her family members would tell her from the war. It was a story filled with adventure, mysticism, masterful waterbending and tragic love. Her poor Uncle Sokka and his girlfriend that turned into the moon. It was the stuff of legends. Zeta wondered if her life would ever be so exciting. Would it ever inspire legends? At this rate No. She thought she could make her mark as a Yu yan, but that had backed fired terrible, She bit her lip and cringed as she thought about her defeat. She was a mediocre firebender at her best maybe she was good, but even still, no one ever wrote stories about the good.

Well sulking wouldn't help her make a name for herself she decided, She put a stiff upper lip and was determined to prove herself to her Fire Lord father. As resolve resonated in her being she heard a faint waddling approach her. She looked down only to see a tiny turtle duckling toddling his way to her. She clutched her hands to her chest and smiled one of those, "Oh goodness how adorable," she smiled as she scooped the little creature into her arms. "Hey little fella," she said sweetly, "shouldnt you be asleep?" she asked as she stroked its feathered head and tapped it's shell. The turtle duckling only honked in reply, "Are you hungry little one?" she asked. "You come to beg from a princess, eh?" she smirked the little turtle duck baby played with the sleeve of her robe. She giggled and then looked around. She didn't have any food on her. She stood up with the baby turtle duck still in her arms. She scanned the parameter and then spotted a cherry tree. "Hold on," she told it as she place it down near the pond. She set her sights for one limb that seemed to be thick with the cherry fruit. She fired off a dagger like flame and it hit the limb accurately. She then tumbled to catch it before it hit the ground. She did so, The little turtle-duckling quacked with excitement as she brought him the food. A"You liked that, huh?" she said panting a little she pushed her hair out her face and placed the cherries before the duck. "Well there's more where that came from you better believe it and I=m not just talking about cherries." she gave the turtle-duckling a wink as he continued to nibble.

With that Princess Zeta began to practice her firebending. She slipped off her red robe and now she was only wearing her white under wrappings. It wasn't exactly proper practice attire, but that was how she saw her mother do her bending and though the elements were different the method was the same. Zeta ready herself in her first stance with her legs spread apart and her hands at equal length. She did a couple of quick breathing meditations. Then shifted her weight and fired a blast to the right, then the left. She made a whip and swirled it around and tread to maintain as much control as possible. She juggled a puff of fire back and forth in her palms then released it into an inferno that engulfed her. She came out from the inferno kicking swiftly flames flying from her feet. She leapt in the air, spun and kicked the fires parted she brought it around and then down. She landed gently. Her ribs were sore and she was out of breath. She panted.

Zeta looked up for her little turtle duck friend. But the creature had long since fled the scene after watching such a fearsome display. Though she didn't find her turtle duck she did see shadows moving along the west entrance where the marble stone patio was. She imagined that it was her father. If he caught her out of bed he=d chide her for a week, she was thought about going back to bed, but Zeta was a curious sort of girl and curiosity always got the best of her. Who was he speaking with she wondered and with questions in mind she crept toward the patio. She hid behind a column and listened intently.

Her father was donned in his regalia, His red fire tunics with the wide brimmed shoulders and the rest of the robe flowed onto the ground. "Now Lieutenant Bing what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked seriously, but a smile tugged on the corners of his mouth.

"I came to see about Princess Zeta I hadn't heard any word about her recovery since she returned to the palace?" asked the leader of Yu Yan. She wasn't dressed in her uniform no she was in a red and gold bedazzled top and dark red pants.

"Zeta is fine," Fire Lord Zuko answered curtly, "she is resting."

"I feel awful about what happened!" Bing broke. "One minute we were all in formation together, the next thing I knew the assassin had escaped and Zeta was chasing full speed after him. She seemed so confident and...I... I guess"

"You over estimated Zeta's abilities! I told you she wasn't ready, but you pushed her! You pushed her a place she wasn't ready to go and endangered her life!" Fire Lord Zuko fumed. He was yelling he was short tempered.

In their growing up years Lady Bing-Bing had been a quiet and sensible girl. Who never raised her voice to a man and let alone the fire lord, but now that she was head of a great military branch she had learned how to be more authoritative. "Zeta was more than ready for the task," she countered

"Ha!" the Fire Lord scoffed as he began to pace angrily, small puffs of smoke forming around his feet. "If she was so ready then how can you explain the fact that you found Zeta burnt and unconscious hours were later?"

"It seems to me that Zeta was not counting on her opponent being a firebender, if only her training in firebending had been intensified," Bing-Bing shook her head.

Zuko growled and looked up at her with a glare in his eyes. He tried to stay calm. He clenched his fist and spat fire toward the sky. "Don't you dare try to blame me for this. I didn't want Zeta to go in the first place! A princess has no business being in such dangerous predicaments.

"Are you forgetting your sister Azula?" asked Bing- cockily as she folded her arms.

Zuko's face only went grim. Azula. He and Azula had never got along well. Azula was a ruthless bender, she was talented beyond measure, but she showed no mercy. She was 16 year old girl who could make grown men cry and whip an army into shape faster than you could say her name. "Azula was a danger to herself," Zuko remarked. "I don't want that for Zeta." Zuko=s voice actually wavered, but not with the angry snarl or eruptive volcano that usually gripped his tone, it sounded like worry.

"Zuko," Lady Bing-Bing responded in tenderness as she reached for the Fire Lord's hand. He had a big gold and red ring on his finger. Her soft skin brushed against his, but when she noticed that he didn't flinch or turn away she allowed her fingers to linger. "You know that Zeta isn't like Azula," Bing Bing assured him. "But at the same time you can't hold her back from reaching her full potential. She's a fighter!"

Zuko smiled. In his eyes his daughter was not a fighter she was a child a little girl who needed to be protected, watched and guarded over. AThat's not Zeta, he remarked as he tugged his hand away from the noble woman's.

"Have you ever seen the excitement in Zeta=s eyes when she picks up a bow?" Bing-questioned now she was just annoyed with the Fire Lord's stubbornness.

"Any child would be excited," he shrugged. "My uncle gave me a dagger when I was about ten years old and I loved it, but I never became an expert dagger thrower," he laughed.

"Zeta's nearly 16!" Bing Yelled back. Zuko's face showed utter puzzlement what point was this woman trying to make. "She's committed to her weaponry and she's committed to her bending. If only she was given the full opportunity to..."

"She was given an opportunity!" Zuko thundered He swung his hand down a line of fire was flung with it. He stepped boldly into the woman=s face. Naturally Bing-Bing had the desire to flinch and run away from the Fire Lord=s terrible temper, but she held her ground. Naturally she took a few steps back. "You! You and her together conspired to do this and now look what happened! She could have died! All that you set out to prove was a failure!" he yelled,

Zeta stepped out of the shadows from behind the pillars. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight with tears. Though her eyes were the color of her father=s they were shaped like Katara;s big and youthful. "Zuko," Bing- whispered noticing Zeta's wavy frame appearing. She was curvy like her mother as well. Water Tribe Women were shaped like the sea her mother would say.

"Don't you cut me off!" Zuko snapped. He turned to face in the direction the Bing-Bing attention was focused on and then he saw his daughter. "Zeta!" he gasped at first. "What are you doing out here you are supposed to be in bed resting?"

"Oh papa!" She cried, literally the young woman just broke into tears. She let them flow, "Is that what you think of me?" she whimpered. "A failure!" she demanded with a screech.

"Wait, Zeta...No that's not what I meant," The Fire Lord's voice trailed off as he saw his daughter take off running. She ran away from his presence holding her face. Her cry was audible.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeta ran through the crimson corridors of the palace weeping with her hands covering her face. She was blinded by tears but she didn't need to see to figure out her way around the palace because she knew it that well. She knew that her distress caught many of the servants and palace officials off guard. She had always really been a big crier, but she couldn't help it now.

"Princess are you alright?"

"My lady is everything ok?"

She heard the servants and maids call to her, but she didn't stop to answer them. It was her uncle who caught her running. Literally he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Zeta is everything alright? What are you doing up and out of bed, your father will not be pleased," he reminded her.

"He will not be pleased ever!" she yelled back.

"Zeta what is this? What is wrong with you?" the old general asked kindly he attempted to stroke her hair, but she roughly pushed away from him.

"Please! Uncle, I wish to be left alone," she explained. She tried to compose herself by standing up straight and wiping under her eyes.

"But Zeta, what is it? What happened?" he asked tenderly.

"I do not wish to discuss it," she said with a commanding royal air. She kept walking not looking back until she came to the door of her bedchamber. There she flung herself over her bed. She flopped down into the covers and sobbed openly.

The Fire Lord had parted company with lady Bing Bing and was now in desperate pursuit to find his daughter. He came across his uncle who hadn't progressed much from the spot where he had found Zeta. He seemed somewhat troubled as he made a slow pace down the hall. "Uncle!" The Fire Lord shouted trying t catch the elderly firebender's attention. "Have you seen Zeta?" he asked as he galloped toward the old man.

"Yes, she was very upset and was headed toward her room," Iroh began.

"Good, thanks," The Fire Lord remarked and kept marching after he gave his uncle's shoulder a pat.

"She expressed that she wished to be left alone," Iroh explained. "What is upsetting her?" he wondered aloud.

Zuko turned around looking miserable. "Zeta overheard my conversation with Lady Bing-Bing, I said that the mission that Lady Bing took her on was a failure. I think she took it the wrong way," Zuko explained.

"Seems to me she took it in the only way she could," Iroh shrugged.

"I didn"t mean it like that Uncle and you know it. I would never say that!z' Zuko yelled.

"You show a lack of faith in Zeta's abilities so often," Iroh explained.

"I don't lack faith, I'm only trying to keep her safe!" The Fire Lord shot back.

"Are you sure you are not holding her back from her potential? At Zeta's royal presentation, the sages saw the symbol of the Phoenix above her," Iroh explained. Reminding his nephew of the events that took place so long ago. Events that had made the young ruler nervous.

"The same thing was said of Azula," he grumbled.

"Zeta is not Azula," said Zuko's uncle and advisor. "Zuko give Zeta a chance to be all that she is," stated Iroh gently to His Fire Lord Nephew. Zuko had grown much over the years. He was a great bender, but he had always been such. He was a wise leader and a caring father and husband.

"That's just it uncle, It's all a game of chance... what if..."

"You have to put faith in who you know your daughter to be and not get caught up in prophecy," Iroh stated simply as he looked down and continued to walk back to his own chamber

The next morning came around it was yet early and Zeta who had cried herself to sleep. Heard a faint rapping on the door. Soon a plump woman appeared to be standing in the corner. The woman was round, short and spoke in a voice that sounded like it was meant for a mouse. She had dark hair and was fair skinned. It was Zeta's nursemaid, Lei. AGood morning, princess," The woman said from in the corner.

"Lei?" Zeta's voice croaked. "What are you doing in here so early in the morning? OUT!" she ordered cantankerously as she rolled back under the cover and covered her eyes with her arm.

"No can do my dear," the nursemaid said sweetly. "Your father determined that since you were up and about last night you should be able to go to school this morning," the older lady explained as she walked over the balcony windows and opened the dark red blinds allowing the golden sun's rays to flood the room. Zeta groaned and yelled anguish. "Please wake princess, it would not be acceptable for you to arrive late to school," the nurse \maid instructed as she gave Zeta a tap on her backside wwhich formed a large hump under the sheets. Lei stood their silently for a moment. Zeta thought that the woman was gone and so she allowed her body to go flat. "I have never met a firebender who would sleep the day away. We are children of the sun!" the woman proclaimed with pride.

"Yes, but I am also of the Water tribe and we rise with the moon," the princess explained smartly as she poked her golden eyes above the sheets,

"Yes don't I know," said Lei who seemed less than pleased by the statement. Lei had never understood why the Fire Lord had decided to take some Water Tribe peasant girl as his bride. There were dozens of beauties within the Fire Court for him to choose from. She shook her head. Lei had served the Fire lords for years. Her whole family had. She was born with in the Palace herself and had set by the side of the dying fire Lady Ihla, Zuko=s grandmother. She had only been a small girl then herself, but she had been assigned the task to watch over the ailing queen and assist her with her needs. Ihla had been a sweet mistress to her and she thought the Fire Lady would be appalled to know that a waterbender had set on the throne. Despite the feelings that lei bore toward Katara, the brown skin tribal woman had manged to produce a comely heir for Zuko. Zeta, seemed to possessed all the fine qualities of a Fire Nation girl. She was light skinned enough so that suspicions of mixed heritage could be easily over looked. She had been blessed with gorgeous amber eyes and had ebondy black hair, though it possessed the natural curl of her mother's. Despite having fire Nation traits Zeta looked a lot like Katara. Anyway Lei loved Zeta. "Now mistress I have laid out your uniform for you. Be quick about getting dressed will you?" she asked more than instructed.

With that lei exited. Leaving Zeta alone to get dressed. She always woke up with her hair a horrible mess. She remembered how her mother used to have to help her with it.

_She was about 8 years old, but had insisted in doing her own hair then. Though their was the palace beautician. "Zeta please hurry dear," Katara called softly out her door, "you don't want to be late for school," The fire Lady sang._

_"I'm not going!" Zeta sang back._

"_Not going?" Katara questioned with that she pushed her way into the bedchamber. She found Zeta's dresser covered with hair ornaments and brushes, combs and creams. "Zeta what's all this?" she asked as she picked up the cream._

"_I can't do anything with my hair!" Zeta pouted throwing her harms in the air. "Im not going to school with my hair looking a mess," the young princess explained. "Everyone will laugh at me."_

"_Your hair looks fine down Zeta," Katara said picking up a brush and running it through her daughters dark tresses. "Just leave it down honey," she shrugged._

"_I don't want to wear it down everyday!" Zeta wiggled her head from under the brush and looked at her mother angrily. "I hate my hair!" she insisted as she crossed her arms. "It's so unmanageable!" _

_Zeta don't say that you have lovely hair. Here," Katara began to work quickly, she pulled her daughter's hair into two little ponytails on either side of her head. "O you like?" she asked._

_Zeta stared in the mirror and scrutinized the style. It was simple. She wouldn't be able to wear her tiara with it but it would have to do for now. "Yeah I guess," she sighed._

"_I used to wear my hair like that, when I was your age," Katara explained as she helped Zeta stand. She smiled at her daughter beaming with pride. She then gave her a loving squeeze around the shoulders.._

"_Then it's Water Tribe style?" Zeta questioned looking nervously._

"_It's your style today and it doesn't matter wear it comes from." Katara explained._

Even now Zeta sometimes wore her hair in the two ponytails with the braids. She often wore more traditional Water Tribe styles because they worked better for her hair. The other girls at school were always impressed with her exotic hair-dos. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail that she braided at the nape of her neck and 2 thin hair loopies at the front. She got dressed in her uniform. A red and brown dark vest dress and brown pants underneath. She then stuck her royal crown in the back of her ponytail and proceeded to the kitchen.

When the princess came down into the dinning room she was surprised to see her father sitting alone. He seemed to be quietly reviewing some scoll. While a bowl of assorted fruits was present. He looked up from his scroll and gave her a lopsided smile and extended his hands for her to take a seat to his right. She barely managed to smile back and she walked toward him quietly. With out delay a servant girl immediately brought a bowl of fruit out for the princess. Zeta nodded thanking the servant and then plunged her golden chopsticks into the fruitsalad "Where is uncle this morning?" she asked breaking the awkward silence. Her father was not exactly a chatterbox, but they always talked briefly in the morning when he was able to attend breakfast. Many times her father had to meet with some dignitary in the morning. Her uncle never missed meals.

"He decided to have breakfast in his room. He said he was feeling a bit tired today," Fire Lord Zuko explained as he placed the scroll down.

"That's different." Zeta mumbled.

"Well your uncle is older now," Zuko shrugged. "You look well this morning," he explained

"Thank you."

Zuko sighed and gulped then rubbed his strong hands to the back of his neck, "Your mother used to wear her hair like that when she was young. It's that same style I first saw her in," He sighed.

Zeta paused a piece of papaya was half way in her mouth, but she stopped chewing. Her father never spoke of her mother. It was very rare and if they did speak about her Zeta always brought her up. It would usually be around holidays, but never in plain conversation like this. "I remember her wearing it like this too." Zeta smiled. The Fire Lord looked at his daughter tenderly, but didn't return a grin and Zeta quickly subdued her own.

"Zeta," Fire Lord Zuko began as he cleared his throat, "I wanted to discuss last night."

"There's nothing to discuss father," she said politely.

"My little fire-flake," he cooed, "we do have something we need to discuss," he explained as reached out his big hand to engulf hers. She snatched her's back and looked up at him bitterly. Even there very nickname he called her by showed what he thought of her. She was small and insignificant, nothing to be noted. Zuko was shocked by the look of disdain that appeared in her eyes, but he spoke on. "Zeta tell me what you thought I said last night." he urged her.

"I heard u say that all Lady Bing Bing set out to prove was a failure!" Zeta burst. "SHe was trying to prove to you that I was ready!"

"Ready for what my little fire flowere?" asked Zuko tenderly.

"Just ready! And don"t change the subject papa... I failed you're right, but..."

"Zeta you didn't fail," Zuko spoke softly.

"You said it yourself" she snarled.

"The mission wasn't successful Zeta, those rebels are still out there, but you are no failure. You are my beautiful daughter. I love you. I'm proud of you," he assured her.

"I'm sorry… I'm not a great warrior like you and uncle and mom and everyone!" she confessed.

"You don't have to be like anyone but yourself Zeta," Zuko said as he nudged up her chin. "I wanted to give this to you," he said slowly as he pulled something out from his pocket. It was a gorgeous amulet. It was made in the shape of a beautiful rare bird. The amulet was made of gold the feathers of the bird were lined with jewels mostly diamonds and onyx stones. The birds eyes were made of piercing red rubies.

Zeta gasped as he father rose and put the amulet around her neck. "Papa the Phoenix Pendant!" she declared.

"Yes," Zuko nodded as he gazed at her. The beauty of the amulet suited his child.

"Father this is a rare royal atrifact!"

"Your point? You are my daughter," he jested mildly.

"Papa I'm not worthy," she said humbly as she allowed her fingers to touch the priceless necklace.

"Of course you are Zeta. The Phoenix pendant was worn by the first female ruler of our nation, Fire Lady Sapphire. It was under her wise leadership that our people made a peace treaty with the Water Tribes. I want you to wear this and whenever you do remember no matter how many times it seems like you've fallen. Like a great phoenix you will rises from the ashes of your mistakes," Zuko said wisely

Princess Zeta's eyes misted with tears, though none fell. "OH papa! I love it! Thank you Thank you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Zuko laughed as he gave his daughter an embrace and squeeze in return. Zuko loved his daughter dearly but had never been the type to linger with hugs. "Well," he began pushing her off of himself. "You better get on your way to school," he suggested.

"Yes sir!" She said with a playful salute.

Zeta arrived at the Royal Academy for girls only a few minute before the first gong would strike and signal that classes were soon to begin. Her two best friends were Suzuki, a short round faced girl with short hair that was cut neatly in a bob and Uma a beauty, She was pale and thin with beautiful jet black hair. "Zeta!" Suzuki screeched as she saw the princess step from out of her carriage and enter into the front garden. Suzuki immedaitely ran over to her friend and gripped Zeta up hugging her tight. Uma jogged behind to catch. "Oh Zeta I was worried about you. It's not like you not to be in school. I went by the palace and the guards said that you had been injured and that your were not able to receive visitors," she said sadly backing away as she placed her hands infornt of her and looked down like a child.

Zeta had a broad smile spread across her face with her lips painted red. She reached out and touched Suzuki's shoulder. "That was my father's doing I assure you," She explained.

"Well it's about time you got back here," said Uma finally coming over. "Just because you're a princess think you don't have to go to school like the rest of us." she teased as she approached A smile was on her face as well. Her make up was some what more subtle than the princess'. They also hugged. "Are you ok?" Uma questioned with the concern of a mother as she scanned Zeta's body for any sign of physical harm.

"I'm perfectly fine," Zeta shrugged.

"Well what happened out there?" Uma questioned further.

"My father reported that the vigilantes weren't caught." Suzuki spoke quickly and loudly but she was soon met with a swift backhand from Uma who always wore dark black gloves. Uma was a falconer. She came from a long line of Falcon breeders.

"It's ok.. it's true the vigilantes escaped. It was my fault," Zeta mumbled.

"Don't say that Zeta," Said Suzuki compassionately as she wrapped her arms around Zeta's shoulders.

" the important thing really is that you're safe," replied Uma. She may have hade a sharp tongue from time to time, but despite her tough exterior was really a marshmallow.

" That mission was far too dangerous for you anyway,"Suzuki continued. "I told you I didn't think it was a good idea. I mean you being so inexperienced and chasing after those notorious criminals. So many people have been killed at their hands… it's dreadful. DREADFUL!" she cried.

" Suzuki," Zeta said softly tapping her on the shoulder, "It's ok," she nodded and gave the girl a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry I just got carried away. Lost in thought really. When I thought about you being hurt…I got all nervous thinking what they might do to you."

"You're so much of a mother hen," UMa exclaimed. "I'm just glade to have you back safe and sound,j" stated Uma and once more they heard the gong and thje thjree friends and the other female students made their way to the doors.

"You girls kill me being so worried,"Zeta through her head back and laughed. "It's so sweet!" she proclaimed as she got in the middle of them and wrapped her arms around their necks.

"Sweet? Nope…nope…nope sweet has nothing to do with it. Your return is what's keeping me out of prison. If you wouldn't have come back their would have been a murder," Uma quipped.

"A murder?" the short Fire Nation girl questioned.

Yeah of you! All your gabbing was gonna drive me to homicide," UJma shot the girl a look and Suzuki ducked behind Zeta.

"Now, girls none of that,"Zeta waved her finger in front of them like they were children and they all laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for zutarafan I'm glad you like it! :)**

The after school hours came quickly and Zeta and her friedns often went to a popular tea shop called the golden dragon. The golden dragon was trictly an upper class restaurant and they boasted that they catered to the taste of the princess The girl school got out earlier than the male school in the Fire Nation capitol and while the young ladies sipped delicious steaming cups of tea many of the males were just beginning there walk home. They sat at a seat on the top floor. The Best seat in the house. It was a patio balcony where the grils could over look the city. They had just been discussing how bored they had been in the math lesson when all of a sdden Suzuki broke the chatter with gasping. She gasped choking on her own breath as she pointed shamlessly to the growd of people below.

"Suzuki! Suzuki!" Zeta called feverishly, "What is it? Are you having an allergic reaction?" Zeta asked as she rubbed the girls back. Uma's eyes bugged out her head as she watched her friend struggling and pointing with her arms waving about wildly like a maniac.

"No! NO!" Suzuki's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Look down quick!" she told her friends.

"Suzuki, what's wrong?" Uma begged.

"Look down!" she exclaimed even more desperately as she pushed her two friends heads down. Both girls tried to buck against the forceful hands of their counterpart but found it useless. Finally Zeta managed to twist free from under the grip.

"Suzuki what is going on?" she demanded.

"What are we looking at?" asked Uma in annoyance as she removed the girl's hand from the back of her neck. From what she could see they were staring at a crowd on a busy street. Nothing interesting was going on just a crowd of people walking. Zeta quickly grabbed her spying glass from her backpack. She peered deeper into the crowd.

"Oh there's Otka!" she remarked happily. Otka was Avatar Aang's adopted son. The Avatar stayed in the Fire Nation after the war had ended. The air temples were only empty shadows of the past and his people were gone and he sought to rebuild a new group of airbenders. He found Otka left on his step one night. He took Otka in and raised him as the monks had raised Him. In time he began to try and teach Otka airbending seeing that Otka had developed no other bending ability. Otka had developed into an airbender amazingly enough. Katara said that the spirits would restore order and that they did it through this. Otka was another close friend of Zeta's. He was just like family to her. Zeta started to wave and call out to her friend

"Tako? Tako?" Uma remarked bitterly. "You get us all worked up over Otka?"

"No, no. Not Otka! Kenai!" she swooned as she pointed to the taller more dapper young man standing next to Otka.

Kenai was the son of one of Fire Lord's most trust advisors, General Wang. General Wang was one of the chief officials in the army and 7 sons. Kenai was not his oldest, but was the One closest to Zeta in age and of all of the sons was the most talented bender. Though Kenai had 2 older brothers everyone figured that when General Wang retired he would leave the regency of the army to Kenai. Kenai was a severe fighter. He competed in many tournaments and always won. Oh yes his prowess with the fire was quite impressive. He was not only a natural bedner, but a naturally physically appealing lad. He was strong built and his muscles were even more delicately crafted from all the time he spent training. His eyes were as gold as a great flame themselves, his hair was long and curly. Zeta knew that both Kenai and the general had approached her father about an arranged marriage between the two of them.

_She was about 13 at the time and was supposed to be going to a music lesson, but of course she was late. She was on her way to the music room when she saw her father coming out of the throne room with General Wang and she heard her name mentioned. Why would they be talking about her in a military meeting? The general could have just been being polite asking about her, but still if people were talking about her she had a right to know. Besides she was already late to the music lesson, what would difference would a few more minutes make. "I appreciate your offer General, but…" The fire Lord began, "Zeta is still very young."_

"_Not so young, not so young that she couldn't be betrothed. You only have one heir majesty and I'm sure you wouldn't want her marriage to be as politically unsettling as your own."_

"_The people loved Katara," Zuko shot back._

"_Of course, naturally after time, but this would be a strong alliance from the start. The whole court agrees your majesty and finding a good husband for princess Zeta is imperative for the nation. With Zeta being of mixed heritage some could call into question her authority to rule and besides only a few women have reigned on the throne singularly." The general explained._

"_Zeta's only 13 and I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon," The Fire Lord growled._

_"Of course not your majesty I was only pointing out that it would be good to have a plan in place, to ensure that your daughter gets the throne."_

_"No one would dare question Zeta's right to rule."_

_"Has your majesty considered taking another wife?" asked the chief general._

_What?" Zuko practically barked._

_"In time you may consider doing so," The general shrugged. "If you did hypothetically speaking of course, and you and your new fire lady had children those children could try to take the throne."_

"_I'm not planning on remarrying," The Fire Lord let the advisor know off the back_

"_I am merely suggesting that having a strong male counterpart to take the role of Fire Lord might go over better with the people."_

_"Your son Kenai is an impressive youth." The fire Lord mused cautiously_

"_Very much so majesty. He is the same age as the princess and they know each other. I think in time they would naturally court anyway." General Wang said with a smirk._

_Zeta gasped at hearing where this conversation was going. Would her father realyl give her an arranged marriage? After the way he and her mother had such a passionate love. She wanted that too. NO he couldn't do that to her. He wouldn't do hat to her. And if he was she wouldn't stand by and take it idly. Even if it was to Kenai, sure he was gorgeous, but he was arrogant. She couldn't be settled with that for the rest of her days. This was becoming too much and so the princess ran. Fleeing before the conversation took a turn for the worse._

"Do you see this! Do you see this?" Uma pointed out bitterly as her finger was directed in Suzuki's direction, "this is what I've had to deal with for the past couple of days. This swooning phoenix over here!" Uma's lips were set tight as she watched Suzuki swoon and sigh and clutch her hand to her heart as she gazed on the handsome boy.

"When did you start to like Kenai?" asked Zeta slightly laughing as she shook her head. Kenai was so conceded. He was handsome and he knew it and he would surely not be the type to place any girl over his ego. Suzuki would be so eager to please him, but could easily be crushed by his bad temper.

"How could I resist him. His family came over to eat last week. It was simple business, but everything about him was so perfect and refined."

"Did you guys talk?" asked Zeta.

"No!" Uma blurted out quickly, "This dumb-dumb was to shy to utter two peeps to the boy!"

"I was stricken dumb Zeta, I mean some looks are so pleasing they just take your breath away!"

"Oh please!" said Uma as she imitated gagging.

"He's so gorgeous! But I know he'll never look in my direction," Suzuki said in a mumbling tone. Suzuki never had thought she was a beauty. She was short, rounder in body type, her ayes were almost a muddy brown rather than a sunny gold, her hair though it was black had never managed to grow past her shoulders.

"Oh that's nonsense Suzuki, why would you say that?" asked Princess Zeta tenderly.

"Well look at me Zeta?" she pointed to herself. "I'm not exactly like you and Uma... pretty," she sighed,

Uma and Zeta exchanged glances. Uma was usually one who was quick with a comment but her friends sadness was definitely something to deal with. "Suzuki your pretty," the both reassured her.

"It's ok girls I know I'm not," she confessed.

"Suzuki none of that you're just as pretty as anyone!" Zeta shushed. "You just need more confidence! Confidence is what really attracts men!" she pointed out.

"And a new wardrobe!" Uma stated with a snap of her fingers.

"You know what, I could talk to him for you Suzu!" declared Princess Zeta.

"Oh would you Zeta?" Suzuki asked with glee. "I'd do anything to talk to him!"

"Yeah sure," Zeta shrugged as if it was no big deal. "His father and my father often met, Kenai stops by and him and I often talk when he does. Maybe I'll just happen to drop your name into conversation," Zeta snickered.

"Ok, ok, but don't say anything embarrassing!" Suzuki cautioned as she pressed her finger to her lips thinking more about all that was being implied.

"Would I ever?" asked Zeta with mocked offense. As the princess stood up and pointed to herself. Her friends nodded in unison, while chiming yes. She only laughed as she prepared to leave. She gathered her belongings and prepared to go.

Royal women in the Fire Nation for centuries had sponsored charities. Princess Zeta had to assume the role as the official lady of the Fire Nation since her mother died. She over saw all the state dinners, balls and entertainment for dignitaries from other nations. Another one of her duties was to support a charitable campaign. Katara, had wanted for the Fire Nation to have more hospitals. The Fire Nation had a lot of advanced technology and medicine, but healthcare was expensive and for the poorer peasants of the Fire Nation it seemed completely out of reach. So her mother developed a healing facility in the capital called the Painted Lady Estates. It was a free place for the sick to come. Her mother would heal those injured and sick to the best of her ability. It was a demanding job for one healer. The Painted lady Estates still was a functioning charity, a healer from the Northern Water Tribe named Yugoda had sent 2 of her best healers to work there in honor to Fire Lady Katara's legacy. Painted Lady estates had also become an orphanage. Years after the war many families were still displaced and the Painted Lady Estates was a place for them. Zeta did her work with the children.

Her charity work was for a thrust for National Literacy. The Fire Nation had a long history of sharing vast knowledge with the rest of the World. It was for such knowledge and culture that the war had originally begun. The education system in the Fire Nation was top notch to make sure that the nation continued to thrive Zeta had organized the Scrolls on Fire Movement. In which children were awarded for scholarly pursuits. These grants came straight from the royal treasury and so far it had been a success. Once a month Princess Zeta would go to visit the orphan children at Painted Lady Estates and read to them.

The yard where the children played was busy with activity. The children chased each other tumbling through the green grass, splashing in the fountains. Son were bandaged and bruised. Some elderly people who were attending the hospital sat in the lawns and watched the young tikes play. Zeta smiled as she entered the yard. In many ways she still felt like them wanting the run and flop on the ground herself. She decided to follow the impulse. A few little girls were playing rope and Zeta immediately ran in.

One little girl looked quite upset about what happen. AHey wait your turn! she shouted not knowing who she was speaking to. Zeta was still jumping when she merely turned around to face the child and she gave the little girl a breath taking smile. The child gasp as she jerked her hands back and forth in front of her. The two other little girls were also floored. They stood dumbfounded at the princess=s presence. Their mouths were hanging open and the rope ahd completely fallen out of the hands. APrincess Zeta! the exclaimed soon after as they ran around her barely avoiding crashing into each other all scrambling to receive a hug from the loveliest woman in the Fire Nation. She laughed and hugged them back. It didn=t take long for the 3 little girls cries of joy to be heard throughout the playground and soon a herd of children charged the Fire Lord's daughter

"Alright! Alright!" Zeta called out from under a pile of children. Her slim frame managed to slip from out of the dog pile of scraggily looking youths. Their clothes were plain and basic burgundy tops and black bottoms for boys and pink dresses with red sashes to wrap aroudn their waist for girls. Many of the children didn't even own a pair of shoes. It saddened and hurt Zeta to see little children in such a state. The children were well care for and fed well of course, but some of them had been there for so many years that it seemed they had little chance of getting adopted. She pushed the thought from her mind as she straightened her tunics out and smoothers her hair back. The children were starting to get up now too, many flying off at the mouth trying to tell their princess different stories. One boy was in her face pointing to the back of his mouth trying to show a new missing tooth he'd earned, but this wasn't a natural occurrence of age and maturation the boy had lost a tooth in a scrap. "Easy, easy!" the princess tried to soothe the children. "Now I still want a full jump," she explained. "Who is gonna turn for me?" she questioned.

Immediately the children jumped up their hands reaching for the sky as the oohed for her to pick them. Even the boys were fighting for a position to turn for her royal highness. "Eenie, meanie..." Zeta began jestingly, "OK how bout Mitzi and Tao," the princess states summoning two little girls to come and turned for her. They did so with great enthusiasm and as she jumped the children chanted a common jump rope song.

"Winter, spring, summer, fall four seasons, four loves for you to choose."

Zeta replied by choosing fall.

"F-A-L_L the children spelled "Fall down rich man fall down poor, rich man sends poor man to the store. Poor man buys what the rich don't get today the poor will be fed," The children laughed as the jump rope rhyme finished.

"What all this?" a brown skinned Water Tribe woman came and demanded from the youth. "You all are too loud. This is a place of healing for some. How can they recover if there is so much yelling and screaming?" she asked. She was stern featured, but pretty. She wore all blue. Obviously not adopting the customs of the Fire Nation. She then looked up to see Princess Zeta standing with a circle of youngsters around her. "Your Highness!" she gasped. "What an honor to have you with us today," she extended her arms welcoming the young woman. "To what do we owe such an unexpected surprise?" she said smiling, but startled by the princess being there.

Zeta stepped forward looking lovely with her red painted lips, holding one child on her hips and walking with another holding her hands. "I know it has been a while since I've visited you all, but I haven't forgotten you," The princess explained.

"Of course not your majesty, you are a very busy young woman. We are always thrilled to see you. I can tell that the children are. Please come in allow us to offer you some refreshment?" she asked as she took the child from the princess' arms and lead the way in. Zeta and the orpahns all following behind.

Zeta accepted to cool drink. "I brought one of my favorite scrolls to read to the boys and girls today, if that's alright?" she asked.

"Your highness your never have to ask of course! Of course it's alright. Please children, children!" the attendant called. "Princess Zeta had volunteered to read for us!" she watched the eyes of the children light up, "Now isn't that wonderful?" the crowd of kids cheered. Both Zeta and the Water Tribe woman giggled. "Well she can not read until you all are quiet and content," the orphanage mother explained.

Soon the children took seats on the floor. The princess had a chair brought out for her to sit on as she read from the scroll. "This is one of my favorite stories," the young firebender explained. "I hope when we are done you will feel the same." She gave a wink and began to read.

_Long ago before the Four nations were as they are now the Spirit World and the Mortal World were closely combined and many spirits made homes amongst men. One such spirit was Phoenix. Phoenix was a fire Spirit that lived inside the Volcanoes. She was beautiful but her wrath was deadly and she was easily angered. She would spring forth from the magma filled mountains with her wings of flames and her tail feathers carried the lava.. _

_She was lonely and bored inside the volcano and so went out to visit the Sun Warriors, they were the heirs of Agni the great Fire Spirit. When the men and women of the Village saw the beautiful bird they made it a contest to see who could catch her. Many tried but all failed. To Phoenix this was great sport. But Agni soon grew angry about the fact that his people were being so easily deceived. So he sent forth his faithful servant, a thieving spirit called the Blue Spirit to track down Phoenix. He studied her for days and learned her weaknesses, she didn__t have many, but she was vain and loved to look at her golden plumage of flames in the waterfalls. Like all birds she also loved music. The crafty Blue Spirit played the magical songi horn to lull the magnificent bird to sleep while she gazed at her reflection and then he caught her and took her back to the stone palace of the Sun Warrior King._

_She awoke she was chained in a cage so that she could not fly away. A handsome Sun warrior stepped forth and looked at her like she was a rare specimen. She recognized him though, "Agni!" she squawked, "I should have known this was trick of yours. Release me at once!"_

"_You are the trickster Phoenix. Knowing these mortals can not catch you for your firebending is too great. It is not fair!" he demanded._

"_So you send The Blue Spirit to capture me and make me a sport for mortals to laugh at? Never! I am Phoenix and I will not be bound forever!" she insisted._

"_I have no intention to bind you forever my dear, well not with in a cage no less," Agni chuckled as he thought of a clever trick. " It has been long since we met. Many centuries since we have had time alone together," the great fire spirit confessed._

"_What do you want?" she demanded._

"_So quick to get to the point my dear, well then fine. I want to marry you!" He said authoritatively._

"_You have courted many women Agni spirit and mortal, how do I know you will be faithful?" Agni could not deny his conquest of beauties._

"_I will make you my queen here amongst the Sun Warriors. You will be the chieftess." He said in hopes to prove his faithfulness to the lovely spirit. Indeed Phoenix had always loved Agni. In his human form he was handsome his skin glowed like a white flame his hair was jet black, but his eyes ever held the power of the sun. Together she knew they would have a fire Passionate love. And so she excepted his proposal. Revealing herself in human form she was an equal in beauty. Creamy skin and gold eyes and onyx hair. For Years they ruled majestically and benevolently over the sun warriors. Phoenix was the First female Firebender that the sun warriors had ever seen._

_After years of devotion Agni eventually spurned Phoenix had an affair with another. She was stranger in the land of the Sun Warriors. She was from the swamp dwellers. She had been sent by her people to beg the sun warriors for help because the swamps were badly flooded but perhaps the power of Fire would dry up the access water. Agni agreed and went personally to assist the swamp dweller, but he was soon captivated by her beauty and gentle nature. Phoenix caught the two lovers talking by moonlight and became enraged. She attempted to kill the swamp, but Agni stopped her and the swamp girl fled. And Agni seeing how angered Phoenix was banished her back to the volcano until her temper cooled. _

_Phoenix only scoffed as she was sent away, but she didn't go the her volcanic palace, but rather to the home of the swamp dweller and there she unleashed her vengeance not only on the one girl but all her people. Burning their homes and striking fear in their hearts. Some of the people were able to escape, but many perished including the young girl who had fallen into Agni's good graces. _

"_Please!" the swamp girl cried as she came face to face with the fury of Phoenix. "I meant no harm or disrespect. Do what you want to me, but spare my village!" she begged dropping to her needs and pleading before the Fire Spirit_

_Phoenix only smirked as she struck the woman down and watch the village burn to the ground. News of this spread to all people and to the spirit world. Agni was enraged, but no one could track down Phoenix to bring her to justice. Agni saddened that the young swamp woman had died for his treachery to his wife went to the spirit world to try and convince the one who gaurded the mortal souls to let the young woman return. He was told that her time as a mortal had ended, but she could return as a gaurdian._

_While Agni was away Phoenix rose again and returned to the Sun Warriors. She raised them up and told them to go fight against the swamp dwellers for they were her enemies and therefore the enemies of all those who called their element flame. Without hesitation the Sun Warriors were lead into battle by their queen and they waged a great war. Phoenix had caused volcanoes to rise and destroyed much land and Many people. Finally all the Spirits agreed that Phoenix must be stopped before she conquered the world to appease her vengeance._

_Zephyr, the female wind Spirit was close to Agni and went to him about the matter. "We've all decided that Phoenix is out of control. She's too dangerous. She is tearing the world apart!"_

"_I know, but what can I do?"_

"_This is a special dagger. One forged by the Blue Spirit, it should do the trick."_

_Agni looked up and Zephyr with horror and shock. She had never been a cruel spirit. She was always gentle and kind. "I...I couldn't, she is my wife!" Agni cried._

"_She is too dangerous now brother! She is out of control. The Mortal world is crumbling under her wrath and when she is through with them she will come to seek havoc here, in the Spirit World." Zephyr warned. Though it was hard for Agni he heeded her words for he knew they were true._

_So he went to seek Phoenix and he soon found her in a lodging inside a volcano. When she saw the great Fire Spirit she only snarled. "It's been a long time since my husband has come to call." she said as she sat calmly on her fiery throne._

"_What have you done?" Agni yelled_

"_I have taken my vengeance."_

"_You have caused pain to everyone especially me." Agni admitted._

"_And what of my pain? You humiliated me by seeking love from a mortal!" she thundered causing lightening to flicker in the sky._

"_You will stop all this violence." Agni ordered._

"_I take orders from no one. I am queen of the Sun warrior and I am Phoenix!" with that she lunged at her husband and their battle of flame, lightening and lava raged on for day and night and many more days and night after that. No one was winning or losing. Finally Agni realized he had to bring an end to the madness and so he took the dagger and stuck it into Phoenix's chest. She let out a great cry and with that volcanoes all across the globe erupted. And a great could of ash rained down as she died._

_Agni mourned for his wife and his tears created a river a river that runs through the Fire Nation to this day. The River is now gaurded by the Painted Lady, who was swamp girl who Agni had also loved._

_Phoenix was Spirit and thus immortal and though they killed her in one form she could never be completely gone. From the ashes of her destruction Phoenix rose and took on new Forms as great female Firebenders of the past and even now a Phoenix may walk among us." _said Princess Zeta as she concluded her story.

The children sat mesmerized at the Young princess' tale. The Waterbender who was their attendant seemed positively chilled by the tale. Zeta had told the story splendidly, but she had never considered that story to be a happy one as she had heard Zeta exclaim it.

Princess Zeta soon got up to leave as the children kindly thanked her. "We thank you very much Princess Zeta for honoring us with your presence today." expressed the care taker of the children.

"Its always a joy." the princess said graciously. "I do hope that the children enjoyed the story."

"Oh are you kidding! They absolutely adored it. You saw their eyes all wide with wonder. Those are the makings of a great storyteller." Storytelling was a respected preofession in the Water Tribe. "You said that was one of your favorite stories princess?" the quiet caretaker asked.

"Why yes!" Zeta exclaimed. "Had you heard it before. It's more of a Fire Nation legend, than a water tribe one," Zeta explained matter a factly.

"Perhaps, but I assure you the Phoenix story has versions in all nations."

"Really? I'd love to hear them sometime," she said as if she was about to command the woman to tell her the Water Tribe rendition on the spot.

"Well..." the woman began nervously. "Perhaps another time, your highness?".

"Yes another time would be fine. Oh wouldn't it be wonderful if the children could present the story to me!" she exclaimed pointing to herself.

"Oh that would be a nice idea princess Zeta. I'm sure they'd be happy to do so. As you can see all the young ones love you."

"Well the next time I pop in I would like for the children to tell me the Water Tribe Story of the Phoenix. Ooh and they can make a theatrical presentatiopn out of it!" she thought of as she snapped her fingers and watched a little spark fly.

"If that is what you request my lady of course," The Water tribe woman bowed her head to the command of the young royal.

"Splendid!" Zeta was pleased as punch. She loved theater and quit frankly just loved to be entertained period. Her father had said that she got her love for the arts from his mother, Ursa. He told her about how his mother would often take the family to see a production by the Ember Island Players a famous theatrical group in the Fire Nation. Zeta also enjoyed performances by them.

Zeta was walking along getting ready to return to the palace. She had snuck away from her guard that morning. Zeta had no problem being royalty. In fact she loved it, but sometimes she just needed to do things on her own such as stroll to school and home from scool. Though now it was growing later and her feet wee tired and she was wondering would it have been better to have kept her liter around.

"Hey Ze!" an enthusiastic male voice called to her from a distance that was quickly gaged as a puff of smoke raced to be by her side and when the cloud settled it revealed the welcoming face of her good friend Otka. Otka was the handsome son of Aang. Otka was light skinned with tawny brown hair and greenish looking eyes.

"Otka!" the princess greeted back with equal enthusiasm as she flung her arms in the air and wrapped them around his neck. Otka relaxed at her touch and embraced her tight and strong. He caught the rapturous scent of her black mane and breathed in the sweet smell of Jasmine and lilies.

"I didn't know you were back out and about yet," he shrugged. His cheeks were slighlty flushed when they let go of ach other, but luckily for the young airbender Zeta hadn't noticed.

"I stopped by the palace to visit you the other day... well.. Me and dad, but you were resting. How are you feeling now Zeta?"

"I'm feeling fine. I'm sure my dad exaggerated my condition." she said now it was the princess' turn to be embarrassed. "Does everybody know Otka, tell me?" She demanded as she gripped him by the shoulders and began to shake him. Otka was flimsily built.

"Does everybody know what?" he retorted and knocked her delicate fingers from around his shoulders.

"About what happened to me?" she shrieked.

"Well The Fire Lord sent word to dad and me immediately. I imagine maybe aunt Toph and your aunt and uncle know, but"

"No that's not what I mean! Other people... like... like the citizens?" she almost whispered as an elderly couple passed by.

"Well how should I know?"

"Have people been talking about it at school and things"

"Well I think I may have casually mentioned it to someone, just so they could keep you in their prayers," Otka shrugged trying to continue walking. He didn't like to stand in one place for too long.

"Otka you told everyone!"

"Not everyone," he jumped back and pointed his hand at his chest with offense.

"Otka you know how gossipy everyone is at the academies!" she said punching him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he yelped while jumping back. Zeta began to storm away. Otka walked briskly behind her. "Hey look I didn't know it was top secret."

"Well why would you think I'd want everyone to know that I allowed that murderous fiend who's been terrorizing our Nation escape is beyond me!" she railed.

"Zeta I think you"I really wanted to prove myself you know?" Zeta said. Otka stood behind her and she wrapped her arms around herself tight. AI just feel like a fool! she protested. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes, but she would not cry. Not in public on the streets. She was a princess after all and a princess had to have some dignity.

"Hey Ze," Otka whispered as his hand came and touched her back. "It's Ok. No one thinks less of you. I...I'm sorry if my big mouth has in anyway made this time more difficult for you." he took complete responsibility. He would have bowed to her and kissed the ground she walked on to make amends if she would have require it, but luckily for him Zeta turned around and smiled. Her gold eyes shining with tears that didn't fall.

"I know... I take myself to seriously, But..."

"That's ridiculous you are crown Princess of the Fire Nation you have to hold yourself with an ar of culture, class and...and..." Otka tripped to fid another word

"Nobility." Zeta finished for him.

"Yeah! Bingo!" he said giving her a thumbs up. Otka was quick to change the subject after that seeing how much stress it had caused his princess. "So what you got there?" he asked curiously as his head bobbled over her shoulders. Princess Zeta played keep away and clutched the scroll closer to her chest to keep the prying eyes out. Otka frowned, his head towering above hers, as she continued to walk with scroll close to her bodice. He then allowed her to get a few paces away and blew a wind gust under her feet and in between her legs and the wind blew the scroll right out of her hands and it sailed into Otka's.

"Otka!" she protested turning around with her mouth gaping. "What a dirty trick!"

"There are perks to being an airbender," he laughed as he began to open the scroll "ooh the legend of phoenix, hmm?"

"Yes," the princess stated while trying to snatch the scroll back, But the young airbender nimbly pulled it out of her reach and then taunted her with a smirk.

"You love this story," he shook his head.

"It's a good story," she insisted.

"Yeah it is. Kinda sad though," Kato thought.

"I think it's triumphanT," The princess said. "Even though they thought day destroyed her she rose again!" Zeta said and she couldn't help but point at her new amulet.

Otka took the bait easily. "Is that new?" he asked stepping closer.

Zeta nodded as she was trying to play shy. "Papa gave it to me this morning. The Phoenix pendant was warn by the first female ruler of the Fire Nation, Lady Sapphire... she was a great queen," Zeta said longingly.

"Well then it fits you." Otka had to agree. Then he heard one of the town gongs go off. "But come now future Fire Lady you don't want to be late for this war council meeting." Otka insisted as he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her along as he began sprinting down the street.

"War Council meeting?" Zeta asked totally clueless.

"What meeting?"

"The one we are on are way to right now. Fire Lord Zuko asked my dad to come and he told me to meet him at the palace." Otka explained.

"My father probably doesn't want me there. The last time I was there I begged to e sent with the Yu Yan," Zeta laughed.

"Oh nonsense. You're the future Leader of the Fire Nation you have to be there! Now let us away your majesty!" The young airbender cried as he pulled her down the street've got the wrong idea. No thinks you let the criminal escape..."

**If you like what you read don't forget to read and review! and if you don't like what you read constructive criticism is ok too**


	5. Otka

**AN: Hi Kjun this update is for you. You wanted to see more of this story so here it goes. Also to fellow Zutarians even tough legend of Korra may have seemed to sink our ship we still have fanfictions to keep our dreams alive. :) **

Princess Zeta and Avatar Aang's son Otka arrived at the palace shortly. Airbender's could use air currents to speed themselves up. Zeta caught glimpse of her hair as they walked through the palace garden to enter into the main court. It was a puffy mess atop her head and she viciously tried to smooth it in place. She glared at her friend for messing up her do. "You know a princess is supposed to look presentable at all times." She explained with a very staunch tone to her voice.

"You look fine to me." Otka shrugged.

"That doesn"t say very much for your standards then," she said as she walked quickly pass him and turned the bend to enter the war council chamber. Four guards stood on either side of the door and the bowed when they saw princess Zeta making her way to them. They immediately went to block Otka from entering.

"Hey fellas how"s it going?" Otka asked nervously as he stared up at the armored firebenders. They merely grunted their reply and tried to push him back.

"Guards! He's with me!" Zeta said calling off the the soldiers and using her hand to signal for Otka to step lively to be by her side. He had no problem obeying her command. He scampered pass the huge firebenders. Once at the Princess' right arm he turned back around, pointed to himself and said. "I'm with the princess!"

Zeta giggled as she linked arms with him. "How kind of you to escort me in Lord Otka," she joked.

"The pleasure is all mine, milady," he said bringing her jeweled hand up to his lips and planting a kiss there.

Zeta hoped that she could have entered undetected. She hoped that maybe the delegates of her father's war council would have him so engrossed in conversation that he wouldn't notice her. Upon entering, she didn't know why she bothered to have such a foolish wish. She came under the Fire Lord's gaze immediately. His scarred eye glared down upon her condemningly. "You're Late Princess Zeta," he said coldly.

"Yes father. I know. Forgive me," she said quietly as she lowered her head and walked to her position. It was a seat on his side. Her father's throne was surrounded by flame. The flame engulfed him so that his features were not really clear. She took her seat and sat on her knees. She was determined not to speak out again. "You may proceed Master Chu," The Fire Lord spoke to one of the intelligence ministers.

"Very good, Sire," the man spoke up. He was skinny as a tooth pick. "There has been another murder; a most unfortunate one at that. A Fire Sage by the name of Nazroh, was killed two days ago and the entire temple was desecrated."

"What will stop these rebels?" an angered noble called out.

"Your majesty this is getting out of hand. No nobleman feels safe anymore!" another yelled.

" this is just a small rebel alliance. In time we will hunt down these criminals..." Began Avatar Aang. It was just a fact of nature that Firebenders were prone to acting rashly.

"This has gone far beyond a mere rebel alliance!" General Jee began. "Even the Yu yan were not able to stop their forces!" he pointed to Lady Bing Bing. "And more and more people are dying each month. Soon our nation will have no nobles left at all!"

"Whatever they are after is political. Perhaps they can be reasoned with?" Avatar Aang pleaded.

"The Fire Nation does not reason with terrorist!" Zuko stated boldly. "And that is exactly what these people are. They strike at random to put fear in our hearts. They terrorize innocent farmers and kill respected citizens of our land." He was grave and frank.

"We can't fight them Fire Lord Zuko we don't really know who they are," Aang tried to explain.

"I am placing the Fire Nation under a state of Urgency," The Fire Lord announced. All were shocked. A state of Urgency had not been used in the Fire Nation since before Fire Lord Sozin. "We will set up military units in each town and province. We will have to enact a curfew and keep whereabouts on all the citizens to find out who is behind this mischief."

"Fire Lord Zuko, the people already feel stressed because of the drought and the food rationing. I do not think it would be wise to press the people further by instating a curfew and having military occupation in our small towns. This could cause more people to rally to the cause of our enemies." General Iroh explained.

"We need to see who our enemies are. We can not fight this enemy blind any longer. Even if a military occupation does pressure the citizens perhaps it will force them enemy out of hiding. If they are willing to speak more openly rather than hiding in the shadows and murdering people in the dark of night in their beds then we will attack them at their root!"

"That has always been the way of the Firebender. Too cut their opponent off at the root!" one of the delegates chimed in immediately supporting the Fire Lord. The plan was set and everybody applauded the Fire Lord for his brilliant plan.

"Now we simply need to a lot which branches of the military will be used at which towns," stated Uncle Iroh as he scratched his beard. The generals and nobles then turned their attention to the table where they sat. The table had a map of the globe displayed in front of them. But the delegates focused on the Fire Nation. They pinpointed carefully the districts that had been most centralized in the murders and felt that it would be best to in state the highest military presence at those locations. Soon the meeting was adjourned.

Each of the nobles and esteemed generals exited in a quiet and comely fashion befitting the highest ranking members of The Fire Nation society. Zeta met them at the door and shook hands with them, to thank them for their presence and support. Most of them said they wished health to the princess.

"Zeta!" Aang stated happily once he came to her presence. He was wearing yellow and gold the colors of his nation. He was always so pleasant and honestly Zeta sometimes thought of him as her peer. He had never managed to take on an adult nature. "I'm so happy to see you are up and about!"

"It's good to be up and about Uncle Avatar! For a minute there I thought father was never going to let me out of bed," she joked

" I can imagine that," the bald monk snickered right along with the princess, "You look very beautiful," he expressed to her. "So much like Katara." Aang's eyes misted a little as he studied his niece. He had loved her mother in more ways than one. Really he had loved Katara in every way a man could love a woman. As an Air Nomad he had never known his biological parents. Though he never lacked a father figure he had often longed for a maternal influence. He did know female airbenders. The nuns who resided at the other temple. Monk Gyasto and a close friend who was a female named Hya and she had helped Aang pick out Appa, but still she was no mother. When he met Katara he felt for her as a mother. She defended him, cared for his physical needs and emotional as well. She was a teacher and a friend. She was quite a woman. He always looked a Zeta and thought of how much she was like her mother. Most people would not see it. By the accounts of the populace she was just like her Fire Lord father. She had taken on most of the feature of the people of the Fire Nation. She was lighter skinned, though her coloring still possessed a honey hue, but nothing that would automatically allow one to conclude that she was a child of mixed elements. She had the blazing gold eyes of the Fire Nation. Though hers weren't as slanted, but were large and full shaped like her mother's. She had dark hair. Most importantly she was a firbender! But Aang saw the subtle ways that made her like her mother. She had Katara's walk and sounded a bit like Katara. And sometimes it made him sad. Katara was lost to him in more ways than one.

Soon the Fire Lord was standing by his daughter's side, "Aang," The monarch said smiling, "Won't you and Otka join us for dinner?" The invitation was extended and neither the Avatar or his son had to be asked twice. They often dinned at the palace, but a royal invitation was always welcome. The Fire Lord had the palace cooks make a special meal being that the two airbenders were vegetarians. Soon dinner was over and the two young people retired to the garden. While Aang and Zuko disgust more about the political strategy that was taking place.

"This military occupation sounds a little intense," Otka puzzled.

Zeta gave a cockeyed look to her friend. "Excuse me!" she chimed. "I think we were dismissed so we would not have to be apart of political discussion."

"Well… I Mean… we can't just pretend we don't know about it." Otka added.

"Oh sure we can," said Zeta a smile tugging on the side of her lips. She punched Otka playfully in the shoulder, then declared. "Let's spar!" as she somersaulted backwards into a fighting stance. Otka was amazed at how limber she was. But he took the stare out of his eyes and attempted to look more serious and less mesmerized.

"I think this is serious Zeta," he insisted.

"Fine, fine," she said dropping her stance and flopping to the ground. "But we will spar," Zeta warned.

"Yeah, yeah yeah," he flagged her off. "I don't know the use of so much military just isn't the airbender way," Otka began nervously. He had grown up hearing many stories about the great battle that his father and family friends had fought. It all had sounded so exciting, but when Aang spoke of it it wasn't all guts and glory. It wasn't just bad guys who were made to suffer, innocent people had lost their lives too. Peaceful villagers had been forced into near slavery and an entire civilization had been wiped out. The airbenders, Aang's people and his people, a pacifist group had been utterly obliterated.

Oh the airbender way, Zeta thought. She had often heard her Uncle Aang, who sometimes instructed her in firebending speak on it. It was the way of the pacifist. The Air Nomads had never seen the need for force. "The Avatar seems to be ok with it," she shrugged. "Besides it's not as if any violence is taking place. It's to prevent more violence from occurring. Surely, even you, can agree with that," she smiled.

"Yeah I guess," Otka nodded. "Anyway the decision has already been made."

"That's the spirit! Now are you ready for me to whip your butt?" Zeta asked confidently.

"Ready when you are princess," Otka teased. Otka and Zeta had been sparring partners since they were both old enough to bend their respective elements. They knew each others fighting styles well and Otka was the only person with which Zeta could fane such confidence with. None of Zeta's girl friends were firebenders and the other students at the Fire Nation Academy for Girls who were better benders than Zeta. Zeta knew that. For a while some would end it in a tie out of respect to Zeta as a princess. Zeta always felt fustrated by this. Why wouldn't anyone give her a real fight. She knew she could handle it if she could get the opportunity. In the woods when she had been attacked by that Vigilante, he gave her a real fight and she failed miserably. Otka would give the Princess a real fight.

And so the fought. Air against Fire. Fire seemed to be the stronger element, but there were subtle tricks that the airbenders could use that would always make their sparring sessions interesting. Otka had just cocooned himself inside an air bubble. Usually such a form was hard to penetrate, but Zeta leapt into the air side ways and shot two powerful blasts in the direction that burst his bubble. Otka looked a little angry about how easily she had managed to work through his defenses and Zeta's arrogant smirk didn't help. She hit the ground running toward him. Her right hand was open twirling in a circle making a wheel of fire beside her. As she got close to her opponent, she added a second wheel that she began forming with her left hand then she combined the fire wheels into a super wheel and pushed both her hands forward and the flame was launched out at Otka. Otka's eyes widened. It was an impressive move that Zeta just did, but he countered it with a sonic air clap that immediately put out the fire and knocked the princess down and into the pond.

Princess Zeta shrieked as she felt her body moving swiftly off the ground and before she knew it she was all wet and shivering in the lake.

"Zeta!" Otka cried after he realized what had just happened. He immediately rushed to the side of the fallen princess. He extended his hand toward her and she managed to try and crawl out of the water. She was quite a sight. Her red robes were drenched. Her fancy hairstyle was now a limp. "Here Zeta," he said squatting down to offer assistance. "Give me your hand."

She replied by spitting pond water in his face. He twisted up his face and looked a bit repulsed by her gesture. Then once he had wiped the water from his face he found his hand was being tugged on. He was very hopeful to help his friend, But instead of rescuing a damsel in distress he found himself tumbling into the water next to here. He saw her Mouth go wide with a laugh that could have filled the halls of the Fire Nation Royal Palace. At first he was a little upset that Zeta had tricked him after all he was still in his uniform from school and even though the Avatar wasn't strict at all on his adopted son their maid servant would be complaining over the roof about how it was a shame that a boy of his age could not keep his clothes neat and clean. Yes, at first he was fuming, but when he saw Zeta's gorgeous smile his anger flew away. He would do anything to make her laugh, because he loved her laugh. Her laugh was big and loud, exuberant and full of personality. Now many people would say that a princess' laugh should be a dainty and demure snicker, a petite giggle, but he loved how she just blasted it out. Their wasn't much about Zeta that the young airbender didn't love.

Soon both young people attempted to get out of the pool. That were dripping wet, but still laughing. "What was that?" Zeta asked still amazed as she ran her creamy fingers through her jet-black hair.

"Huh? What?" asked Otka as he started to undress; to get himself out of the damp close. His broad chest was revealed and his body had recently gained definition.

"Huh? What?" Zeta mocked. "That move? You clapped your hands and I flew back like a mile!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that? Otka said shyly as he rubbed his hand behind his neck. "Dad and I have been working on some more dynamic airbending forms," he explained

"Yeah that was very dynamic," Zeta said sounding a little bitter and disheartened. She walked away from him and found a place under a tree to try and ring out her hair. Otka had been the one person who she thought was still on her level. The only other airbender she knew was the Avatar, the most powerful bender in the world and naturally Otka's abilities didn't compare with his in the least. Also many times she had bested Otka in their official sparring matches, but now even he was advancing beyond her.

"Is everything ok?" asked the young man noticing an immediate change in her demeanor.

"Yeah everything is fine!" she said while putting on a cheap looking grin. She rang her hair out once more than flipped it back and it smacked him across the creek. Otka's face turned upon impact and his cheek was red from the wet whip. "Oh Otka, I"m so sorry!" Zeta rushed by him and patted his cheek. She even placed a kiss on her hand and then rubbed it into his cheek. She always did things like that. She was an affectionate person. He imagined she inherited it from her mother. Water tribe people in general seemed to be more touchy-feely than fire Nation folk. "Anyway," she went on. "I think it's great your developing more in your bending!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited." the boy admitted.

"You should be! It's up to you to once again jump start the air nomad population." She joked. A joke was all good and well but Otka, truly did feel a tremendous amount of pressure about being an airbender. When he and Aang talked about his origins, his adopted father confessed that he hand no idea where the boy came from. He felt Otka was a gift, a gift from the spirits to help restore balance to the world. Even with the war being over and the nations finding peace and brotherhood the world could never truly be balanced while one of the bending nations remained absent. It was up to him to procreate a race of Airbenders.

"Yeah, well you won"t be seeing me for a few weeks." Otka said a lump in his throat. He was happy to change the subject.

"What? Why?" Zeta demanded grabbing him by the wrist.

"Calm down it's nothing alarming." He tried to explain. "It's just... it's just that well dad think I'm ready to earn my airbender tattoos!" He boasted.

"Your gonna be a master?" Zeta asked as her gold eyes lit up. Otka nodded pride resonating through him. "Oh my goodness that"s wonderful! I='m so happy for you!" the princess exclaimed and threw her arms around him hugging him tight. She finally released him and asked. "So when do you leave?"

"At the end of the month," the young airbender confessed.

"And how long will you be away?" asked Princess Zeta.

"I don't know. It may take awhile. I Know I have a long way to go before I become a master.

"Obviously not that long. The Avatar thinks you're ready." She winked.

"The training is going to be tough and extensive," Otka said worriedly.

"I think you're ready too, you know," said Zeta as she took a step closer to her old friend and touched him on his forearm. Otka's eyes that were a greenish gray color shone with pride.

"Thank's Zeta… that means a lot," he said trying to hold his voice steady, but it cracked.

Zeta laugh hard as she rested her head on his shoulder " Well maybe when you get back your voice will have changed completely," she teased.

"Shut up!" he barked in a defensive grumble as he marched away from her. She made a sad whimpering sound as she followed behind him.

"Hey I just realized something!" Zeta chimed in once the young airbender had come to a stop.

"Yeah what's that?" he turned around and asked a pout still properly formed on his lips.

"When you get back... you'll be bald!"


	6. sharing more than meals

Otka left with the Avatar for more thorough training in his element about two weeks after he told the princess. It was very exciting and Zeta and the other members of their group of friends threw Otka a going away party. Since he'd been gone Zeta and he had written several letters back and forth about his experiences in training. He talked about how sometimes the Avatar wouldn't let him do any bending at all but rather he would sit and talk to him about Chakras? He also had told her how a very old wise guy who called himself a guru came and talked with him for a few days. He also described the beauty and mystery of the air temple. Zeta had seen pictures and portraits of the long uninhabited buildings it was a place she always desired to go.

Like wise Zeta had to keep Otka abreast on the latest gossip and happenings at school. The topic that was on everyone's mind was Kenai's end of the year bash and birthday extravaganza. "Did you hear! Did you hear!" Suzuki exclaimed as she came running over the red lunch table where the princess, Uma and another young girl were sitting. She slammed her plate of rice down on the table in excitement.

"Did we hear what Suzu?" Uma asked with a yawn as she flicked some rice off her lap.

"Kenai is giving a party!" she exclaimed once more as she jumped up and down.

"A party? When?" demanded the other girl, Kumiko. Kumiko was Zeta's cousin on her paternal grandmother's side. Apparently she was the daughter of Zuko's mother's sister. The two families had long since been estranged, but the family resurged after Ozai was banished. They had been keenly interested in the fact that Zuko was taking a Water Tribe woman for his bride. Katara attempted to win over the Young Fire Lord's disapproving relatives and was very successful, though different in appearance many thought that she was a lot like Ursa. Kumiko would come to palace functions with her father every so often. Her father was ever trying to use his kinship to gain favors and position with in the government. His daughter was shaping up to be no better. She was younger than Zeta and just started attending the academy. She tagged along behind Zeta often times like a puppy. She tried to booster her popularity by claiming her links to the royal family

"On his birthday in just a few weeks!" Suzuki went on. Still giggling just as feverishly as the younger girl Kumiko.

"Who told you?" asked Uma. Now keenly more interested.

"Well I heard it from Kapa, who Jayzon's sister who is on the same team as Nuka who is best friends with Kenai!"

"Well that's straight from the horse's mouth," Uma said out the side of her mouth, Zeta heard it and snickered.

"Oh come on now, it's probably true," she said. "I mean Kenai will be 18, that's a big age. He can become a junior general and will become an eligible bachelor. Hot on the court circuit." The princess explained.

"He is gorgeous!" her younger cousin swooned.

Uma cocked her eye looking at the youngest girl at the table. She shuck her head. "Good looking guy like him won't be eligible for long," she reasoned. "And I know who his bride to be will be," she teased winking her eye toward Zeta.

"Stop that!" Zeta cried as she watched Uma bat him eyelashes. Zeta slapped her friend on the shoulder

"Oh but it's true he's the most likely match for you," Uma pointed out. "I might as well practice calling him Fire Lord now," Uma continued tauntingly as she stood up from the bench as walked over to dispose of her trash.

"My father is a picture of health, I'll have you know," Zeta added

"AAAHH!" Suzu shrieked like she had seen a locust spider.

"What's wrong Suzu," asked little Kumiko sweetly. She looked around wild eyes attempting to find the reason for the pudgier girl's outburst.

"You wouldn't do it? You wouldn't do it would you Zeta?" asked Suzu her almost brown eyes etched with distress. She staggered over to her friend and then collapsed and the princess' knee and rested her head there pretending to weep.

"Do what?" Zeta asked as she stroked the plumper girl's short hair. She looked over to her cousin to find some answer as to why the histrionics from her friend. Kumiko shuck her head and shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Take him from me?" Suzuki asked breathlessly looking up into her best friend's face.

"Take who?" asked Uma once she sat back down. She crossed her legs. She was totally unmoved by Suzuki's little display. She continued to sip on a thirst quenching drink.

"Kenai that's who!" Suzuki shouted back. "You both know how long I've been in love with him."

"In love?" Kumiko questioned.

"Yes love!" Suzu insisted

"Well he's not in love with you," Uma added harshly.

"Uma!" Zeta scolded.

"What?" Uma shrugged, "It's true."

"Oh she's right... she's right Zeta!" Suzu said and then continued more blubbering. "Look at me.. He doesn't want me."

"Suzu, I didn't mean it like that," Uma said actually feeling bad. She knew that Suzu had struggled with her self esteem for while. It wasn't that Uma didn't think her friend was attractive. She did. " I just meant he's so arrogant and conceited that I doubt he notices anyone unless they are wearing a mirror," she joked.

"I bet the only reason he doesn't like you is because he doesn't know you," Zeta stated and then snapped her fingers, "You know what I do say we go to this party girls. I'll talk to Kenai for you." she nudged Suzuki's chin up and winked at her. Suzuki's chubby face lit up.

"Flame on!" exclaimed Kumiko "Mmm everybody is gonna be so jealous when they find out that I'm crashing an upper class man party." She rubbed her hands together greedily. Kumiko was an ambitious girl. When Zeta was done her time at the academy she would be the closest person to royalty at the school in theory and then she would be adored like her cousin. She always felt Zeta didn't know how to work her royalty. Zeta preferred to be low key. She didn't flaunt her title to get her way in classes or to get respect from her peers If Kumiko had it her way she'd have people bowing down in the street.

"Um... no" Zeta said immediately squashing that fire.

"What? How come?" demanded Kumiko.

"You said it yourself...it's a party for older students."

"Well I'm with you. I hang with older students all the time," Kumiko defended herself.

"Yes and we need to remedy that." Zeta said smartly.

"Humph" Kumiko snorted at the sny remark she had received from her cousin, "my mother says I'm very mature for my age and she's sure I'll be engaged by 16," Kumiko boasted chasing behind the three older girls.

"Eeww!" Uma turned around and snarled.

Kumiko twisted up her delicate features, " You only say that cuz you're jealous," she replied.

"If that's the case then you need be preserving yourself for your husband. You should take some sewing or cooking classes that night!" Suzuki chimed in snickering behind her fingers.

"I know how to do all those things!" Kumiko licked out her tongue at Suzu.

"Ha! Look at you sticking out your tongue. Your not mature enough...that settles it!" Zeta pointed out with mocking laughter.

"No! Wait... that was only a joke... please come on!" the 14 year old begged.

Then all three girls turned around in unison and said, "NO!" Mika stood back a dropped and seething as she heard the bell ring and lunch ended and everybody whizzed by her in a rush to classes.

As Zeta and her friends walked down the hall they picked up more bits and pieces about the party from other gossiping teenaged girls. The party was going to be on Ember Island and it was a masque! It sounded thrilling dazzling, exciting. There was going to be a live band and prizes and everyone was convinced that Kenai would find someone to court in the interest of marriage that night.

"Oh this is gonna be big, Big BIGGG!" Suzuki exclaimed.

"Its gonna be the biggest party of the year!" Uma added.

"There is no way we will miss this one ladies!" Zeta said as her mind filled with images of different costumes she may wear. Soon the three girls parted ways to go to their respective classes. Zeta had gym after Lunch, which she always found to be annoying. She felt full and bloated and in no mood for Firebending. The Fire Nation Academy for Girls made sure all female benders took firebending as their gym. They had the reputation for training the best female benders in the nation as apart of their academic program. As she walked into the gym a thought crossed her mind. There was only one reason why she wouldn't be able to go to the magnificent party. Her father.

"You can just ask him Zeta," Suzuki added as she touched her friend's shoulder while the exited the school building at the end of the day.

"I'm going to ask him, but I still know he is go to say, no"

"How o you know? He likes Kenai doesn't he?"

A My father finds him a respectable young man, but still my father isn't going to let me go to another island for a party," Zeta explained as she clapped her hand and found her coachmen had arrived right on time.

"Zeta you have to go!" Suzuki whined as she tugged on Zeta's arm. She looked like a little kid.

"Suzu's right Zeta you need to make it a point to go," explained Uma as she hopped on the back of her war rhino. The bulky and rough looking animal was a stark contrast to Uma's cool sexy demeanor. "If you don't go we can't go!" The general's daughter pointed out.

"Why?" Asked Zeta clueless as she had a footman help he into her liter.

"Because, you're the princess and you don't need an invite to go to a party. No one in their right mind would refuse the Fire Lord's daughter and her entourage!" Uma explained and winked as she gestured to herself and Suzuki.

Zeta smiled. It was true. Those were the perks of being a princess as it were, but still Zeta had a desire to make a name for her that did not include her royal title. "Point taken, well enough." Zeta said flippantly "Alright girls I'll send word to you later," she said and her friends parted company.

Zeta arrived to the palace on schedule that day. Not that she had any plans. Just leisure mostly. Her father was busy in meetings for the afternoon and would most likely not be through with them until dinner. Her Uncle Iroh wasn't busy though, except for sorting through his teas. He wanted to open a palace tea shop, like a tourist café. The Fire Lord frowned on this notion. He said that the palace was their home and shouldn't be made into some tourist trap. It already was though. The royal palace was the most beautiful place in the whole fire nation and Zeta boasted the world.

Zeta entered her uncle's tea lounge. He was bent over carefully inspecting his prized possession. The Fire Nation Princess snuck up on her uncle, who was bus counting teas and tea pots in his personal collector's room. "Boo!" she yelled as she came from behind.

The older man let out a yelp and trembled as his teas fell from his hand and onto the ground. He spun around on a quick impulse ready to face the invader. He was most disheartened and embarrassed when he found that his offended was playful teenage girl. "Zeta," he panted.

"Take it easy Uncle, it is only me," she said rubbing his back and then squatting down to pick up the tea packets that she had caused him to drop. "Who would have though the dragon of the west would be such a jumpy old man," she added from the ground.

Iroh's eyes that were now growing dim opened up big at her comment. "Oh you have the disrespect of your father and the tricky ways of your Uncle Sokka, I see," he faked a chuckle as she passed him his teas.

"No disrespect meant Uncle," Zeta bowed before the elder of her house. "Just because the dragon jumps doesn't mean he will not strike!" she covered.

"Mmm, but you get your gift for words from me," The round general stated with gentle smile coming our from under his long gray beard as he pulled the young firebender closer to him and giving her a hug. He kissed her on the cheek and the bristles of his beard tickled her cheek and she giggled the same way she had when she was little girl and when she was released she gave him one in return.

"Do you have a proverb today for me today, Uncle?" asked Princess Zeta.

"Let me see..." He stood and thought and tapped his finger on his lips. He shrugged, " "you know I like the one that you said : just because the dragon jumps doesn't mean he will not strike." He said triumphantly and put his hands up like claws around his face. Zeta laughed. "Yes I think I will ad it to my proverb scroll tonight before bed."

"That sounds like a plan." Zeta nodded.

"Now Zeta my girl you are just in time!"

"In time?"

"For afternoon tea! Ah hear I have the rare Panda Lily brew. " He waved the packet around and the took a deep whiff of it. "Oh it is so befitting on a day like today," he declared sniffing the packet. Will you join me princess Zeta?"

"General Iroh it would be an honor," said the princess politely. She gave a formal bow as she took a seat on a velvet pillow next to a small table. She watched as he uncle gathered all the things necessary to brew the tea. He carefully chose the perfect kettle. A rich black colored one. He got two beautiful cups and placed the before himself and then placed the other of her. He then began searching for flint stones to light the fire under the tea. It took him a little while he grumbled to himself about the fact that he had misplaced them. When he finally found them he quickly began to brew the tea.

"Uncle," zeta laughed as she watched the man rub the stones together to create a spark. She hadn't exactly been sure what he was looking for before. "Why not just use firebending?" she asked pointing to the flint rocks in his hand.

The older firebender blushed as he hid the rocks behind his back. "Oh I'm sorry," he gushed. "Old habits are sometime hard to break," he explained. " When your father and I lived in the earth kingdom we had to hide our bending and I became quite accustomed to using these, especially since we had to work at that tea shop," he said with a chuckle.

"Tell me," Zeta coaxed while she watched him pour the brew into her porcelain cup.

"There is much to tell. But you've heard all these stories before, princess," Iroh gave her a curious eye.

"A good story never gets old, Uncle," Zeta reasoned

"That is very true." The elderly man nodded. "Which story would you like to hear?"

"The part about mother and papa."

"Zuko could tell that better than I, Zeta. "I didn't come in until the very end and it looked like Aang and I had interrupted a very intimate moment," Iroh said as the smile faded from his face. Poor Katara she had died young, far too young.

"You know he won't," Zeta said flatly. Iroh knew it as the truth. Zuko rarely spoke of the late Fire Lady. In general that was how people in the Fire Nation handled grief, silently. Iroh had been different. His wife died giving birth to his son Lu ten many years ago. She had been labeled as barren. They had been married 5 years and she had never conceived and when the palace physicians informed the royal family of her condition it was only expected that Iroh would do away with this unworthy woman who could not produce an heir to the throne, but Iroh had loved her deeply and in time she gave him a child. Lu ten. The joy was short lived as by the next day she was no more. He mourned her always and often told Lu Ten about his mother. When Lu ten died Iroh was so destroyed that he left the battlefield. In the eyes of the entire nation he was a disgrace, to all but his father. Who actually attempted to comfort him.

Iroh shook his head to free it of the sad memories the sad memories that floated in his mind and tried to tell Zeta the little he remembered of the time when Katara had said she'd first fallen for Zuko. Once they were finished sipping the tea the two competed in a game of pai sho. Iroh won. He usually did. Zeta wasn't quite patient enough to make the game go on for hours which real masters of the game could do. She'd watched her uncle play some other elderly nobles in the nation. The old men and women could sit their for the longest time doing simple moves that made no one a winner or looser a lot of times the games would end in a stalemate. It was ridiculous. And if somebody pulled out the white lotus, she would just leave because the sun would be up the next morning before the game ended. Aang once told her that the tiles could be used to encode secret messages between the members of the white lotus. He uncle tried to teach her, but she just never really took to it.

Soon enough it was time for dinner, Zeta changed into a more suitable kimono for dinner attire. Her and her uncle went into the dinning hall together. There were no delegates or nobles present at the table to entertain making the long banquet style table look a bit empty, though food was piled from end to end. Iroh could eat as much as a hippo and Zeta could hold her own at the table no doubt, the Fire Lord ate the least. Zuko had never been a big eater, not that he didn't enjoy the scrumptious meals prepared by the palace chefs, but he had always thought that too much food weighed a person down when firebending. Princess Zeta and General Iroh were seated at the table for about 10 or 15 minutes before the Fire Lord arrived. Fire Lord Zuko looked exhausted and he was halfway tempted to request to have his meal brought to his chambers, but he knew neither his daughter nor uncle would give him that kind of satisfaction. Though they wouldn't stop the Fire Lord from doing as they pleased, they most certainly would gripe about it.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," said Zuko somewhat bitterly as he took his seat at head of the table. He removed his royal crown and let his dark black hair fall out the topknot. He now had a headache. Once the Fire Lord arrived the meal was proceeded with. The food was excellent as always.

"Did you implement the guards to be set up on the island?" asked General Iroh.

Zuko nodded. "It was difficult to convince some of the local magistrates of the provinces why the precautions were necessary, "he admitted.

"You are the Fire Lord, they should not need to be convinced if it is an order that comes directly from you," Zeta insisted.

"Perhaps. That is a ruling style that has been used before, but not a preferred one by many Zeta. The people are fearful Zeta, even leaders. They feel that having a military presence will cause the rebels to strike out more openly and maybe take their lives."

"Cowards!" Zeta coughed into her napkin and then glanced at Zuko and saw how he was giving her the side ways glance which meant he was amused.

"Zeta there is nothing wrong with a man trying to protect his family," Iroh said gently nodding.

"Anyway Zeta it doesn't matter the troops are being deployed tomorrow to go reside there. Hope this plan works," the Fire Lord muttered.

"It is a well thought out plan Fire Lord Zuko, it will work those scoundrels will show themselves," Iroh explained. Iroh had been a great general and knew many strategies. Iroh's response seemed to satisfy the troubled monarch for a moment he still let his fingers run through his hair as thoughts raced through his mind. He knew that he would have to make a speech about the matter to publically address his nation on all the things that were occurring. He also had to go visit with council of 5 in the Earth Kingdom apparently some attacks being linked back to the Fire Nation had taken place in some of the small cities.

Zuko twirled his chopsticks in his rice, finally he looked up shaking himself from the thoughts which were so worrisome. "How was school today Zeta?" he asked as he tried to fake a smile.

"It was ok?" she shrugged.

"What did you learn?"

"Nothing new," she reported broadly,

Fire Lord Zuko raised his eyebrow with discontent, "That is the finest school in the nation and you mean to tell me they teach you nothing?"

"It's not that they teach nothing papa..."

"Well then..."

Zeta thought quickly. What had happened today in her lessons? She was more so focused on gathering gossip about Kenai's party she hadn't really paid that much attention to the instructors. "Well I suppose I did learn a new classical piece in music." Zeta said as her hand touched her chin with thought.

"What song Zeta?" asked her uncle. Iroh was a great music lover. Though he hadn't a voice he was a fairly good horn player.

"Oh Sun Solstice!" she exclaimed and began to hum the tune.

"Oh that sounds so pretty and very familiar," said Iroh. "Ah yes, now I remember one of the early court composers wrote that as a tribute to the birth of Fire Lord Tzu."

"You should practice Zeta. It would be a lovely song for you to play sometime for our guest," stated her father. Zeta had taken harp lessons for years and she was talented. Usually she would play a piece to honor her father at his birthday celebration or to honor some foreign dignitary.

"Yes father."

"It would also be nice if you could lead the national orchestra in it during the Summer Solstice Festival," he explained

"Lead the National Orchestra? How could I? Our court composer master Fuzhou always does so?"

"I'm sure he'd be honored to have you conduct by his side Zeta," explained her father. "Besides," the Fire Lord went on, "Don't you and your friends have a band, which you are always trying to get recognition for?"

"Yes be we are not classical musicians," Zeta said with repulsion. Classical music was fine and dandy in its place...court, but it had no place in the average lives of free spirited teenage girls.

"Well I think becoming so would great help improve your chances of success. Classical music has lasting value Zeta, much more so than the music you want to play," The Fire said briefly.

"Our band is improving," Zeta pointed out.

"I'm sure it is, but classical music would be a bigger improvement still," Zuko said ever so calmly as a servant girl whisked a plate from under his nose.

Iroh decided to switch the subject, "what else happened in school today Zeta darling? Perhaps something more exciting than even a piece of classical music?" he inched up his thick gray eyebrows.

"Well actually Uncle something exciting is getting ready to happen..." Zeta said excitedly. "See there is this party coming up... for Kenai..."

"Kenai. He's a respectable young man?" mentioned her father as his mind now raced to think of the different males in Zeta's age category that he knew. He knew quite a few. Many were the sons of Nobles and generals. They often came to court with their parents.

"Yeah, well" Zeta continued almost thinking she might loose her nerve to ask her father if she could go to the party.

"How do you feel about him Zeta?" asked the Fire Lord with a serious sort of curious glint in his eye.

"He's handsome father," Zeta mused.

"He's a good bender as well and has an impressive military lineage," Zuko pointed out as he scratched his chin. "His father was telling me that he's think of naming Kenai as general after her retires."

"What are you trying to suggest, Papa?" asked Zeta playfully. It wasn't that Zeta hated Kenai, his looks were very pleasing, and He had a strong muscular body. Just the right amount of facial hair to show that he was coming into his manhood and a dazzling smile. But she didn't know him. He hardly ever talked to at school or when they ran into each other in the city. He was polite, formal, kissed her hand, but never really engaged with her as a human being. In court he would take with her a little bit more. They'd dance together once or twice. He'd compliment her, but he had seen the way he flirted with any girl who caught his eye. She supposed she could live with him if need be. If that was what it took to keep her claim to the throne than she would marry him. She had often dreamed of a life full of romance like her parents had shared. Though she was starting to doubt she would find such.

"Only that he's a respectable young man and apparently often mentions you," Zuko said with a wink.

Zeta reared back a little bit surprised that her father would be alright with her name being mentioned on the lips of a young man. "He rarely approaches me," Zeta said more to herself than her father.

"Well perhaps he's shy," The Fire Lord suggested.

"Kenai is everything, but shy. He's quite a braggart. And he's a flirt. He has a new girlfriend every month!"

"Well sometimes if a guy really likes a girl, he can be shyer around her. Especially a very attractive princess," her father went on.

"I don't know," Zeta said sort of blushing. If Kenai did really like her that would be a cool thing. He was popular, strong and excellent bender.

"Anyway Zeta, what about Kenai?" asked her uncle Iroh.

"Well he's having a party." she began to explain.

"A party?" The Fire Lord raised his one eyebrow and seemed to tense at the mention of the word.

"Yeah his birthday is coming up soon. He'll be turning 18 and I'm sure it's going to be a big to do," Zeta tried to explain remaining calm.

"When is this party, Zeta?" asked Iroh.

"In 2 weeks."

"Who's going to be there?" Zuko asked as he finished up with dessert.

"Who isn't going to be there?" Zeta exclaimed. "Everybody from school will be there! I've heard kids from other schools are planning on coming too. Most of them will probably have to sneak in of course."

"Sounds like a rave," Zuko said bitterly. He closed his eyes and breathed for a moment leaning back in his chair.

"No, no, No it's not a rave... it's a masquerade ball!" Zeta urged. "That's the furthest thing from a rave," she flagged off her father's concern.

"Oh that sounds nice," Uncle Iroh stated. "I threw a masquerade ball for my 18th birthday too, oh but that was many years ago. I practically invited the whole kingdom. Even peasants. The palace was alive that night. I met my wife their," Iroh explained as he nudge Zeta with his elbow. She giggled.

"Yes it's very traditional for a masquerade ball to be given for the 18th birthday," Zuko giving his uncle a suspicious look.

Zeta could see that there was no beating around the bush. She was just going to have to come out and pop the question, "Well, Papa I was wondering... if I could go?" Zeta held her breath after asking. She was preparing for a lecture.

"In two weeks you say," The Fire Lord muttered. He actually looked thoughtful. He looked like he was really weighing the pros and cons in his mind. Zeta crossed her fingers behind her back. She knew her father hadn't had much of a childhood, but even in the back of his mind he had to have a glimmer of the concept of the social complexity that made up high school. He scratched his thin chin that had a slight goatee. "I will be away that weekend. I have a very important meeting with the Council of Five in Ba Sing Se."

"Uncle will be here!" Zeta pointed out quickly linking arms with the pudgy, older firebender by her side. This time it was her turn to nudge. She quickly and painfully nudged him in the ribs.

"Uh... uh yes I will be here. I'm getting a bit too old for all this wild travel you know." he slightly chuckled while he rubbed his now sore side. Zeta thin little elbow backed a punch.

"Even so Zeta I don't feel comfortable with..." The Fire Lord was rudely interrupted b his enthusiastic teenage daughter.

"How can you not feel comfortable? It's not like the party is going to be here, at the palace!" she protested her thin slightly tanned arms waving back and forth frantically as she tried to persuade the most powerful man she knew.

I'm quite sure of that," Zuko said with his face unflinching as he watched his daughters display. He merely crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Well then what's the problem?" she demanded loudly.

"Mind your tone, young lady," the king corrected. "Kenai's father will be accompanying me to the Earth Kingdom, therefore this party will have no supervision. That's the problem."

"Father this a party for a young man turning into an adult, he doesn't need his parents there," Zeta tried to explain. Zuko wasn't buying it. His severely burned left eye twitched with annoyance that his daughter could possibly off that excuse. Zeta backpedal and smiled winningly at her dad, "I'm sure Kenai has servants that his parents trust to watch over the place!" Zeta insisted. She knew it wasn't a convincing argument. Most rich people were very rude to their servants and no servant would ever think of bossing or disciplining a child of their lord or lady without direct permission, especially one of Kenai's age. He was practically a man. After his birthday he would be. "Well Maybe his mother will be there!" Zeta thought better and raised her finger with triumph convinced that should satisfy her father.

" She always accompanies her husband," Zuko shuck his head. "Try again," he insisted patronizingly as he flipped his wrist coaxing her to go on. He had a smug grin on his face that drove the princess crazy.

She went on. "Well Kenai has older brothers maybe they will be there." She leaned over onto the table as if challenging her father.

"Where is the party going to be Zeta?" asked the monarch as he chuckled. He had to admire his daughter's persistence. It was one of the things that reminded him of her mother. So feisty and never backing down no matter whom it was that tried to stop her.

Zeta's golden eyes lit up bright as the sun. A smile was on her face almost as big as her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was this close to having her father say yes to the party. "Ember Island!" she announced recklessly. She had been so quick with the mouth, she hadn't thought what she had just announced through thoroughly.

The Fire Lord choked on the last bit of his tea. "Ember Island!" he coughed out. Zuko banged on his chest trying to get the particles that strangled him out of his throat.

Zeta looked nervous as she watched her father turn red. "Papa take it easy," she whispered

"Zeta what on Earth are you thinking? You think I'm just going to let you go to some far away island and party?"

"Far away island? Father it's a place we go all the time." Zeta tried to laugh off her father's statement with logic.

"You know what I mean Zeta!" Zuko said angrily lowering his one eyebrow and glaring at her. His ears had steam coming out of them. "The answer is no," he said flatly.

"No? No. NOOO!" Zeta screamed and stood up slamming her flat palms down on the table. "How can you say no?" she demanded.

"Just as simply as you can my little sun blossom," Zuko said also rising to his feet and mimicking the gestures of he and Katara's daughter.

"But it's not fair! It"s not fair at all! Why can't I go to Ember Island for one night. School is nearly over?" Zeta whined.

"Ember Island is too far away. It's at least a day's travel if not more to get to the island from the mainland, here. Besides you're too young to just go gallivanting off where ever you please, Zeta!" her father expressed.

"You and mom used to travel all over the world and I can't go to Ember Island for one night?" Zeta was furious. Her father never let her do anything.

"I can't believe you would bring that up," Zuko rubbed his hand along the side of his head. "Zeta that was completely different. That wasn't pleasure," Zuko began to explain.

"We have a home on Ember Island." Zeta shot back without letting her father finish his statement. "I could just be there for one night. It's not like I'd be a lone. My friends would be there. Uma and Suzuki are going too."

"Uma and Suzuki are not exactly what I think of as responsible chaperones."

"Well then Uncle could go." Zeta said as she threw a thumb in her uncle's direction. Then crossed her arms and squinted her eyes. Her gold pupils matched that of her father as she gave him a stare down. They were both stubborn as mules and could argue points till dawn if push came to shove.

"Zeta," Fire Lord Zuko's voice was a low rumble of annoyance and anger by this point. "Did you not hear your uncle just say that he does not feel up to traveling?" Zuko asked horrified by his daughter=s selfishness.

"I... I...I" Zeta began. Her Uncle had just mentioned something about his tired bones and long distances. This was a new development. Her Uncle Iroh was always bragging about how he was healthy as an ostrich-horse, but the past couple of months had started to show the weariness of his age. He didn't practice his bending for long hours anymore. He went to bed earlier and slept more often during the day. She noticed that he had been drinking more herbal teas and taking other medications prescribed by the palace physician. She had even heard him mention pain to a servant once, though he'd never admit that to her or the Fire Lord.

"You think your Uncle is just here to help further your causes?" Zuko demanded. Now he was angry as he pointed a ringed finger in his daughter's face.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Zeta cried as she looked back at her elderly uncle. To some degree she had always considered Iroh to be as young as Aang or Sokka, her other uncles. They were always getting her out of trouble mostly because they were helping her get into trouble. Aang had often helped her and Otka steal desserts from the kitchen before dinner. Sokka would teach her tricks to play n her mother and father that would really get their goat. And when her parents said no Uncle Iroh always said yes. Once her elderly uncle had been a great general, he was crown prince of the Fire Nation at one point. He had traveled the world and back several times with her father. He was worn by years of fighting physically, but his spirits were strong. He had always been such a focal point for her family that she forgot that he was an aged man. She forgot his frailty. She guessed often time her father did too. He depended heavily on his uncle for advice. Maybe her father didn't forget about Iroh's age, maybe it was just too painful for him to really face it. "I'm sorry, Uncle," she said sincerely. She turned to him and bowed apologetically. "It was not right of me to just volunteer your services or your presence."

"It is okay Zeta, really," the elderly man came up to here an wrapped his thick warm arm around her shoulder. "I wouldn't mind accompanying you and your friends to Ember Island. Ember Island is not nearly as far as the Earth Kingdom and I could spend some time on the beach, he mused pleased as his mind filled with the thought of pleasant figured females parading themselves about.

"No Uncle! Zuko declared. "Zeta doesn't need to go to this party that desperately. Do you Zeta," Zuko questioned harshly. He gave the young princess a stern look o disapproval that forced her to hang her head and overt her eyes, but she didn't answer the question. The young monarch went on after giving n exasperated sigh. "You've expressed your weariness time and time again. You should stay home and rest." Zuko made that clear as his hand came in front of him and made a karate chop motion through the air.

"Even if Uncle doesn't come I could go and stay one night by myself in our summer mansion," The young princess tried to reason with the Fire Lord.

"No," Zuko replied tiredly.

"You can't just say no, Papa, you have to have a reason," Zeta insisted.

Zuko's good eye narrowed as he looked back at the defiant child that he and Katara had together 16 years ago. "I have my reasons Zeta," was his response.

This infuriated Zeta, "Well what are they?" she demanded.

"Young lady you will speak to me with respect," the Fire Lord thundered.

Princess Zeta exhaled, she was feeling her temperature rise as he frustration with her father grew. "Sorry," she spat out, crossed her arms and sat back she had her head glancing down as she mumbled something under her breath.

"Zeta this is no time for you and your friends to be traveling alone. You know what dangerous times these are," Fire Lord Zuko explained with exasperation.

"I know Father, but there haven't been any attacks on Ember Island yet and you just posted a military outfit there. It's perfectly safe. It's just one night. We'll go and come straight back in the morning," She pleaded and batted her big gold eyes. Zuko's stomach contorted. Though her yes were his in color they had the shape of her mother's. They were wide and innocent looking. She could make them big as saucers and his heart would melt every time.

"Zeta I don't feel comfortable with you staying alone at the mansion. It would be the perfect target for an attack," Zuko sighed.

"What about Lo and La?" Zeta thought quickly. She was gaining ground. Now that she knew her father was simply concerned about her safety she could find some loophole to weasel her way to the party.

Zuko looked at her with confusion. "What about them?" he asked as he started to sip on the after dinner ginseng tea. Technically speaking the women were her godmothers. They were the two wise women of the nation. Amazingly they were still alive and they were every bit 100 years old if not older, but the women still seemed wise and healthy and resided in the city but as the summer months approached it was well known by all that the ancient twins went to Ember Island. The two old crones had been present during her birth as they had been for all the royal children for the past 70 years. They performed her cleansing rituals and took her to the temple to be dedicated by the Fire Sages. They had been her mother's advisers at one point. They often checked on Zeta's progress as a bender and even tried to tutor her. They lead merely by instruction for she had never actually seen them bend though apparently they were very powerful benders. Even her Uncle Iroh couldn't recall having ever seen the ancient female masters manipulate the element. Every so often they would call on Zeta to have tea with them. It was not a time that she looked forward to they were wrinkled, harsh and they smelt of prunes, but they had a sweetness in away. They were by no way her first choices, but if they could get her to that party then so be it.

"Well couldn't Uma, Suzuki and I stay with them?"

"Zeta that is extremely inconsiderate to barge in on those two women. They deal with extremely important affairs." Zuko reminded her.

"It wouldn't be barging. We could send word to them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind," the young Fire Nation princess shrugged.

"You don't know that they will be on Ember Island during that time," Zuko pointed out.

"If you request them to come then they will have to oblige you father," Zeta reasoned.

"Zeta I will not command Lo and La to change their plans merely so you can attend a social function. That is absurd." Zuko shuck his head and almost started to laugh at the ridiculousness of his daughter's proposal.

"But you said that one time your father sent you to Ember Island with them," Zeta pointed out. Zuko rubbed his forehead sometimes he regretted how many stories about his childhood her had shared with his only child.

"Zeta my father sent me away because he had things that he didn't want me to know about. He was keeping secrets and he wanted me out. Don't you see how that is different?"

"I do see how it's different, but the point is that Lo and La obeyed a royal decree and they'll do it again."

"No," Zuko shuck his head.

"Why? What if they are willing?"

"Do you think that Lo and La have nothing better to do than babysit you while you and your friends have a party weekend?" asked the king almost beside himself with fury and Zeta's juvenile wants.

"They live on the island. They don't have to do anything, but allow us to stay in their house. I'm sure they wouldn't have a problem with that… after all I a their princess." Zeta said smugly flashing a lovely smile in the direction of her uncle.

"Enough!" Zuko shouted his fist trembling as a small fire which he was trying hard to control glowed from the cracks in between his fingers. "Enough," he repeated with more control. "If that is how you intend to use your authority as a princess than you will not use it at all. Those are two revered and honored women of our nation. They were the ones who dedicated you at the Fire Temple, they have been your teachers for years and yet you would show them such disrespect as to command them about like bobbles! That is shameful Zeta! I will not tolerate one more moment of this foolishness!" the Fire Lord pointed his scolding hot finger in her face and flames sputtered, narrowly missing Zeta=s nose.

"Well can't I just take some guards with me or something!" Zeta yelled exasperatedly and she threw her hands up in the air in wild exaggerated movements. The Fire Lord's face remained unchanging as stone. Though she saw sparks flying from her father's pointer finger she remained firm in her stance. She even stiffened in her position showing she would not back down. "It's not foolishness!" She shouted back over her father's voice. She couldn't believe she had shouted so loud that she had almost dwarfed the voice of the Fire Lord, The Sovereign of the Nation that she thought was the greatest in the world, her father. "It's... it's... it's important to me," she said trying to subdue her tone.

Her father's face only looked appalled. "Why!" he demanded.

"Because... because... Oh just because!" she screamed trying to get him to understand.

"Is that all the better you can do! Because… because… because! You sound like a two year old and that is exactly why you're not going. Obviously Zeta you are not mature enough for this little venture."

"Papa please it's the biggest party of the year I have to be there! What will it look like if I'm not? And besides if I don't go then Uma and Suzuki won't go!"

"That is not my problem or my concern Zeta. Perhaps I should just tell Kenai not to have the party after all," Zuko suggested

"What? You can't do that!" Zeta yelled

"I'm the Fire Lord I can do whatever I want remember!" explained Zuko as he imitated his daughter he spread his arms out wide before him and rolled his neck. "And if you raise your voice at me one more time so help me I will lock you in this palace for the remainder of your days!" The Fire Lord thunder as flames exploded across the room. Zeta shrunk back in the presence of such tremendous fire.

Iroh looked around nervously. "We all just need to calm down," he tried to mediate between the two opposing forces in the room. Servants were starting to stare.

"Stay out of this, Uncle!" Zuko growled and even the wise old Dragon of the West had to back off when the Fire Lord snarled. "Zeta did you hear and do you understand what I said?" he demanded his breathing so heavy.

Zeta had been staring at the floor as she watched the flames around her. She slowly allowed her head to lift and her eyes were filled with tears, "Oh yes father I understand," she said her voice low and hollow. "I understand that you want to keep me from everything. From adventures! From firebending!"

"Zeta," he warned

"From becoming a Yu Yan…"

"Enough, Zeta!" the Fire Lord yelled once more.

"Well you won't keep me from everything I want father! Not always... not forever!" she shot back. Her eyes narrowed and looked as if she was shooting dangers from them right then and there.

"Zeta go to your room this instant!" Zuko ordered.

"I am Princess Zeta this nation is mine! And I will go where I please!" she explained as if making a speech. She didn't continue she turned on her heels and left her bravado was already fading. She headed to her room.

Zuko' s hand was strongly pointed as he demanded for his daughter to get out of his presence. When Zeta was far enough down the corridor where he could no longer see her wavy black hair swinging over her red garments the fire Lord wearily fell back into the chair he had been sitting in. He fell back almost like he had fainted, his body was slack with complete exasperation. His hand even felt heavy as he dragged it across his face rubbing his eyeballs.

"Well, that did not go well," Iroh came and said gently as he stood by his nephew's side. He patted the Fire Lord on the shoulder thinking that it would be a comfort to him, but Zuko quickly pulled his shoulder away from Iroh's grip and swung his head around staring at Iroh with a hard look. "Zeta is just young my nephew. Young and rebellious. She didn't mean it," he said as he tucked his hand in the opposite sleeves of his elegant royal robes and gave a slight nod of the head. He stood back looking serene as if he had said some unchanging wisdom. He looked so smug and at peace. He was too serene for Zuko's taste. The young Fire Lord got up quickly and kicked the chair to the wall with fire erupting from his foot. Iroh was a bit startled by the action, but tried not to show it . He merely raised his thick, wooly, white eyebrows as he watched the display. The Fire Lord panted furiously as he looked over at the chair that now lay overturned in a corner flames flickering from the cushion. He grunted. Even after the outburst his anger was unappeased. "Zuko I know you are upset..." Iroh began to say but he was cut off by the explosive and almost inhuman sounding growl that came from The Fire Lord.

"Just let me be uncle," the young king muttered bitterly as he stomped out the dinning hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Fire Lord Zuko made his way to the southern wing of the palace. Several members of the palace staff had tried to offer things to the monarch as he came through the hall: cooling baths, back rubs, music, food and anything else they thought could ease the troubles from their leaders shoulder, but Zuko mostly ignored their attempts and continued to make his way to the Southern Garden. The Southern Garden was a beautiful garden that was actually built inside the palace. It had a lovely artificial pond, fountain and waterfall. It had gentle trees that held cherry blossoms. It had dainty red and gold flowers that blossomed all year long on bushes. White stones were arranged like calligraphy over green parchment. It had been a secret place to him. He and his cousin Luten would swim there from time to time, he would practice his firebending in secret there away from the critical eyes of his father and the cruel remarks of his sister. His mother would pack picnics for just the two of them there.

_He gave it to Katara as an engagement gift. "I don't know if I will ever memorize all the rooms in the palace," Katara explained laughing as they came from dinner. She and Zuko had only announced their engagement a few months ago at that time but the members of the Fire Lords Council were determined to make sure that their new Fire Lady would be equipped to handle the task. She had been assigned a tutor in Fire Nation history, customs, art and academics. It amused the young Fire Lord to think that hi bride to be was most overwhelmed by memorizing the design of their home._

"_of course you will," Zuko said mildly. "in 50 years you've got to get it down," he joked._

"_50 years," Katara swooned as she wrapped her arm around Zuko's and snuggled coser next to him. "I'm not sure if I can live you for 50 years," she teased._

"_Well I'll give you a place where you can go when I'm getting on your nerves," He winked._

"_One place of my own? My lord you are too gracious" she said giving a bow._

"_In deed I am. This is a very special place. At one time it was cosidered one of the wonders of the world," he explained to her._

"_This whole place is a wonder" she way Katara had grown to love the Fire Natio was a marvel to Zuko after all the pain and devastation his people had caused to her and her tribe. He thought that she would be horrified by the thought of living among them permanently, but she embraced it with her whole heart. She found beauty in the mountains and beachers, in the enormous buildings and monuments. Se loved to go out on the holidays and partake in the festivities. He knew the court gossip. Jealous noble women called her an ensnaring Water Tribe witch. Hey thought that she was not like them, but they were wrong. They stepped through the doors that seemed as if hey were made from nothing but diamonds and rubies and entered a land of enchantment. The sound of exotic birds making their wild a beautiful calls filled the room. The smell of fresh fields full of flowers exploded into her nostrils, butterflies and fireflies came out and danced around her. The gorgeous waterfall took her breath away._

"_Zuko what is this place?" she asked breathlessly._

"_Simply stated it's the southern garden," he shrugged trying to sound nonchalant, but as he watched her glee as she beheld this spectacle he couldn't help but smile. She reached her hands out and and tried to touch the friendly insects that played around her. She laughed as a butterfly landed on her nose. She slipped off her shoes and allowed her feet to feel the luch green grass. Katara was matureshe had needed to for her father and brother and even her tribe and for Aang and Toph and so many others who had for years needed her to take care of them, but sometimes with Zuko she could allow herself to slip back into the innocence of childhood and let someone else hand the responsibilities. _

" _It deserves a better name than that," She called as she rushed over to one of the fruitful trees. She peeked through its branches and found the bird that was singing its beautiful song. "It's like a paradise," she said smiling as she picked up the small sparrow and cradled it in the palm of her hand. It was a bird with beautiful plumage of red and gold bright as the sun. She looked at him and her smile grew even brighter. _

"_It's all yours," Zuko whispered tenderly. He came up behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "You can call it whatever you like."_

_ "Oh Zuko," Katara gasped quivering with emotion, "I love it!" she bent her head up to look into his mesmerizing golden pupils. Zuko smiled slightly and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you," she mouthed back breathlessly. Words weren't needed anymore at that point. He turned her around to face him. It was forceful, but she liked it. His hands slipped down to her lower back and he kissed her long and deep on the lips. The beautiful bird few from her hands and she wrapped her warm brown fingers around his neck and played in his jet back hair. The tiny bird took flight and it's wingspan was impressive. So much bigger than what she had imagined. Her eyes grew wide as she watched the angelic creature soar like a kite across the garden. "it's like a phoenix, she stated in we sill wrapped in the arms of the man she loved._

" _Something like that," Zuko gave a sigh. "Come on," he said tugging her hand as he pulled her from the spot and moving them closer to the waterfall._

"_What?" Katara asked giggling._

"_I want my water bender to give me a swimming lesson," he explained while stripping himself of his royal attire. _

Zuko had a plaque made for her after her passing. In the Fire Nation cremation was the most common way to bid fair well to a person's remains. The Royal family had an assorted plot of land where they made tombstones for the ones that had passed on. They were magnificent monuments to the royal family who hand ruled the Fire nation for hundreds of years. Zuko had a monument arranged there for his wife as well. But he wanted something more personal a place near to him where he could go to remember his wife. So in the Southern Garden there was a little part of it where there was there was a beautiful willow tree growing and panda lilies all around and also a few moon lilies They were like no other plant he known. They were a rare flower blue as the sea. They only opened their petals in the night time. They flourished under moonlight rather than sunlight and they only grew in the Southern water tribe. The frigid harsh conditions of the South pole were hardly a habitat for vegetation, but the spirits had seen fit to allow something to grow hidden beneath the ice and snow. They grew on the high mountain cliffs far away from the actual tribal grounds. They were hard to get, but naturally the people of the Southern Water Tribe had wished to honor Katara and so they imparted the lovely plant to the Fire Nation often and free of charge. In the small hollowed corner of the private garden the Fire Lord felt he could be close to his dearly departed wife once again.

He sat and meditated for a little while. He just did simple breathing exercises but the lanterns all around the area grew in flame. Aa he breathed in and out, trying to alleviate some of the tension and the pressure that had been building up in his shoulder blades since his very loud discussion with his daughter. It was as if he could hear laughter. Soft gentle laughter that reminded him or rain or a babbling brook. "Why is the Fire Lord always so tense?" the voice whispered tenderly. He could feel a presence creeping up behind him. A presence that was sweet and happy and strong all bundled in one. The air all of sudden became fragrant with the scent of cherry blossom. It was a scent that he knew very well. He exhaled as he breathed his wife's name, "Katara?"

"A penny for your thoughts, Zuko." She said coming and sitting beside him He felt a cool hand touch his rough fingers.

"Shouldn't the Fire Lord's thoughts be worth more?" he teased good naturedly. He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Hmph, well I am merely a humble Southern Water Tribe peasant, I haven't the finery to give you, Highness," The female voice offered a bit of attitude laced her voice.

"You are no peasant, you are the Fire Lady, Queen of a Nation, Empress of my Heart. You are my wife.. Katara . After speaking this audibly, the Fire Lord opened his eyes and he could see his wife, sitting beside him. She was arrayed in the traditional robes that a Fire Lady would wear. Part of her hair was pulled up but the majority of her soft brown tendrils fell loosely down her back. She was vision in red. Her face was smiling a sweet and serene smile at him. When he held the weight of the world on his shoulders her calmness was always soothing. She said it was the way of water. His hands clasped in her own. He squeezed tight for dear life. Her head dropped back into his lap as her brown skinned hand stroked his cheek marked with the terrible burn.

"You are the Fire Lord and my heart burns for you. I love you, my husband." The words were spoken so gently it was like a lullaby. She looked so beautiful with the golden crown pinned in her top knot. Her gorgeous blue orbs stared sweetly at him. When he looked in them he was all lost at sea and completely content to stay a drift. He bent down. He was unable to resist her anymore. How he missed her now that she had been taken from him. He missed her beauty, her warmth and her love.

Zuko closed his eyes muttering his love for her. He leaned in deeper and deeper. His lips ready for a passionate kiss, but when he opened them once more the vision had vanished. The garden was empty. Only Fireflies were scattered on the lawn now. Zuko looked around in confusion like a child who had just seen an impressive magic trick, but their had been no magic only the hopeful imaginings of a grieving king.

"Oh Katara," he spoke in the silence. "I miss you. I wish you were here. There is so much more we had to experience together. There are so many ways I still need you here now. I wish you were here with Zeta and me. It's been difficult with out you. We muddle through, but It's been difficult. She's a lot like you, you know," he said chuckling a little. "I know you think she's just like me, but she's feisty, independent and she doesn't know a woman's place!" The Fire Lord laughed to keep from crying. How he longed for his wife so. They had gotten married when they were young. He was hardly a man, Only 18, but if he was old enough to rule a fragile Nation he was old enough to marry the girl he loved. Katara was a girl, she had only been 16 when they'd wed. But she became a woman and fulfilled her duty as wife and Fire Lady. She had given Zuko and heiress, she had given him love. Zuko continued making his speech to a woman who he knew wasn't there. " Well today she asked about going to this party… I don't like the idea of her going to parties at all, but I would have let her go if I would have been in town or if the party would have been in town. The party is on Ember Island! Can you believe she'd even bring up such a ridiculous notion! Now I knopw your thinking we could trust her enough for one night, but times have been so dangerous Katara. There have been all these attacks on magistrates and nobles and even some of the Fire Temples have been ramsacked by these thugs. I don't even know who they are! How can I keep the Nation safe when I don't even know who or what is threatening us?" He asked desperately. "I don't know what to do..." he confessed. He looked down at his hands. Somehow he expected her to take it I hers and then giove him advice. Katara had given such good advice to him always. "Sometimes I feel so alone." The monarch admitted.

He almost felt bad for saying it. He knew in his acknowledgement of his loneliness he only confronted the fact that deep inside he was angry at his wife for dying. It was an immature response but it lingered many years after the love of his life had passed away. Katara had been ripped from life to abruptly. She had taken ill after visiting The Southern Water Tribe. They were having a festival and were trying to rebuild the tiny community and Katara wanted to be apart of that. But there had been threats all around her departure. She ignored them. He tried to stop her. Tried to keep her safe in the Fire Nation. Safe with in his reach, but Katara was never one who could be easily tamed. Her love for her people was great and she went. She went pregnant with their unborn child.

Zuko's mind was lost in angry memories. Memories that made him want to smack somebody. The Little candles around him burned with the fury and pain that he felt inside still.

"Zuko?" asked his uncle coming out into the garden.

"Uncle!" Zuko said quickly trying to compose himself and flick the tears away that were gathering in his eyes.

"Are you ok, my nephew?" asked the elderly fire Nation prince.

"Yes, I.. I was just thinking...meditating really." He said as he rose to his feet. His voice took on a deeper tone as he tried to show strength.

Iroh paid no attention to the Fire Lord's attempts to play off his pain. "You've designed this place beautifully." Iroh said as he looked at the flowers carefully planted by the small pool where koi fish swam. There were lanterns hanging from the limbs of the regal willow tree and stones position as a careful memorial.

"Katara deserved it." Zuko said bitterly looking around. "I must retire for the night, Uncle." Zuko announced. He continued to walk quickly, but General Iroh could see how the young Fire Lord's shoulder's were trembling and he heard him sniffing slightly as he pressed passed him.

"It is Ok to mourn, Zuko. You know that." Iroh called out to the young ruler. He difnt advance behind his nephew he stood where he was his hands folded under his robes. He faced the waterfall and kept his back to the Fire Lord.

Zuko bit his lip. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk about Katara or her death because in all honesty he couldn't bear it. He was angry that his uncle would even try to bring up that matter. "There was a time for mourning" he began, "That time has now passed." Zuko stated his back still turned though he wasn't walking away anymore. "I'm going to bed." The Fire Lord declared as he left the garden and slammed the ruby and diamond coated door behind him.

Iroh, old gray eyes watched sorrowfully as he saw his nephew depart. He then looked down at the plaque. It was made of gold. And it read: In Memory of Fire Lady Katara, Beloved Queen, Sister, Daughter, Friend, Mother, Wife. May a flame forever burn for you in this life and the next. It brought a tear to Iroh's eyes. Katara had been a sweet and strong young woman. Her life had been too brief at best. He noticed that the candles had stopped burning and he lit them again. So that her flame could keep burning. He bowed before the memorial with respect. He left shortly after that.


End file.
